The End
by SakurayaXD
Summary: [Traducción autorizada] Su primer encuentro la dejó con una muy pobre impresión de él. Pero, ¿Quién podría culparla? Los vampiros solo ven a los humanos como alimento. Así que ella no debería sentirse sorprendida. Aunque él parece ser diferente... (MikaxOC)
1. Introducción

¡Hola! Antes de que empiecen con el fic quisiera presentarme. Mi nombre es Lucy y soy nueva por aquí xD

No pensaba subir nada realmente, solo me uní a la comunidad para leer fanfics, pero un día, entre los muchos fics que leía encontré uno que me cautivó por completo! Cuando iba por el capítulo 10 me di cuenta que quería que más personas pudieran deleitarse con esta historia y por eso le pedí permiso a la autora y ¡taraaan! Lo empecé a traducir ( ✿≧ω≦).

Espero les guste, es un fic bastaaaante largo y quisiera traducirlo de la mejor manera posible. Prometo subir un capitulo cada semana, los sábados o los domingos, sin falta, ¡Lo juro!

 **Datos del fanfic:**

 **Titulo original:** The End (decidí mantenerlo igual ewe)

 **Autora: Shadows4Twilight** (la pueden encontrar aquí en fanfiction, todos los créditos de la historia son para ella :3)

 **Género:** Romance, angustia.

 **Número de capítulos:** hasta ahora van más de 70 xD (sí, soy bien valiente en querer traducir xDD)

 **Advertencia:** Incluye situaciones de violencia y lemon (contenido sexual) en algunos puntos de la historia (ewe yo sé que les gusta)

Bueno, sin más que decir, empecemos con la historia. ¡Gócenla!

(-^〇^-)


	2. Capítulo 1

¿Alguna vez has pensado que el día no podría volverse peor de lo que ya es, solo para descubrir que probablemente atraes la mala suerte con sólo pensarlo? Eso era exactamente lo que cavilaba la joven mientras atravesaba con prisa la calle intentando llegar a su hogar antes de que los guardas de la ciudad la encontraran deambulando después del toque de queda.

¿Y cuál era la razón de que estuviera fuera tan tarde?

Simple, había regresado temprano a su casa solo para encontrar a los niños, quienes vivían juntos para sobrevivir, llorando desconsoladamente. Uno de los mayores, de aproximadamente 11 años, se había ido de la casa justo antes de cenar, por lo cual ella había tomado la resolución de encontrarlo. Lamentablemente, había fallado. No tenía la menor idea de donde podría estar el muchacho mientras vagaba por las calles llena de frustración, pero luego ese sentimiento dio paso a la más pura sensación de terror. Caía la noche y el toque de queda se acercaba. Las luces artificiales se fueron apagando lentamente a lo largo de la ciudad subterránea de los vampiros. Decidió entonces volver a casa y continuar su búsqueda al día siguiente.

Sus pies se sentían pesados mientras los arrastraba por la calle. Ella, con 15 años ya cumplidos, era la mayor de todos los demás huérfanos con los que convivía. Había encontrado la casa tiempo atrás, aunque únicamente vivió sola unos días antes de que empezara a recoger niños menores, incapaces de encontrar refugio ellos mismos. Eran un total de ocho pequeños de aproximadamente 6 años que dependían de ella. Por ello, se había visto en la necesidad de encontrar empleo a fin de mantenerlos, el cual consistía en asistir a los vampiros manteniendo a los desprotegidos niños en fila cuando iban a que les drenen la sangre. En algunas ocasiones, se quedaba al lado de algún vampiro y escaneaba a los niños. Esto hacía que se sintiera enferma, pero el pago por su esfuerzo siempre valía la pena. Los pequeños bajo su cuidado estaban mejor alimentados que los demás. No por mucho, pero al menos conseguían comer dos o tres cosas más que solo la misma comida noche tras noche.

Ella ponía todo su empeño en asegurarse que estuvieran cómodos, que estuvieran limpios y que durmieran todo lo que pudieran. Los consolaba cuando lloraban por las noches, extrañando a sus padres. Siempre se le hacía un nudo en la garganta cuando eso sucedía. Ella extrañaba a sus padres tanto como ellos, pero debía ser fuerte. No podía dejar que la vieran llorar. Dibujaba una sonrisa en su rostro y seguía adelante, aunque cada vez era más y más difícil lograrlo.

Percibió un movimiento por el rabillo del ojo que hizo que se le helara la sangre. Todo su cuerpo se tensó por el miedo y pensó lo peor. ¿Acaso era un guardia? ¿Uno hambriento? Quiso tragar saliva pero descubrió que era incapaz de hacerlo. Lentamente, giró su cabeza y casi se le escapa un grito del susto. Pese a que no había nadie, sus mejillas se tornaron rojas. Ella se había, literalmente, espantado de su propio reflejo en la ventana oscura de una casa. Sus rojizos ojos marrones le devolvieron la mirada y sintió como empezaban a brotar las lágrimas. Su padre había tenido el mismo color de ojos, solo que ligeramente más cercanos al color de las tejas. Los suyos eran más marrones, con un toque de rojo si se miraban desde el ángulo adecuado. Se le formo un nudo en la garganta mientras las lágrimas rodaban por sus mejillas. Suavemente pasó la palma de su mano por la superficie del cristal, se sentía helado al contacto con las tibias puntas de sus dedos.

Ella lucía igual que su madre, o al menos eso era lo que se decía a sí misma. Su memoria empezaba a volverse borrosa con el pasar del tiempo. Su cabello tenía el mismo suave color negro con un brillo azulado cuando le caía la luz directamente. Lo llevaba recogido en un moño, aunque normalmente lo traía suelto por su espalda. Tenía la piel pálida debido a la falta de exposición al sol, y era de contextura delgada por la falta de alimento. Tampoco era esquelética, ya que eso no les habría convenido a _ellos_ para satisfacer sus necesidades. Su ropa era de un blanco prístino, la ropa del ganado. La etiqueta de identificación que colgaba del collar negro alrededor de su cuello llamó su atención, distrayéndola de sus pensamientos y devolviéndola a la realidad.

Con un estremecimiento se dio cuenta de que ya estaba mucho más oscuro. Debía volver a casa cuanto antes. Apartó la mirada de la ventana y apresuró el paso. Al doblar una esquina, la prisa la hizo perder el equilibrio y tropezó. Estiró sus brazos hacia adelante intentando evitar la caída, pero fue inútil. Alargó la mano para detener el golpe y sintió como su palma se estrellaba contra el suelo. Cerró los ojos con fuerza mientras suprimía un quejido de dolor. Retiró suavemente la mano del piso al tiempo que se arrodillaba. Pequeños puntos rojos sobre la palma mostraban donde los duros bordes del pavimento habían desgarrado la piel.

Todo sucedió en un abrir y cerrar de ojos. Ni siquiera le dio tiempo de reaccionar. Se estaba incorporando lentamente mientras observaba fijamente la herida para asegurarse de que no tuviera nada de suciedad dentro cuando lo sintió.

La mirada depredadora de un vampiro hambriento en su espalda. Por un instante, su cuerpo se congeló antes de que hiciera lo único en lo que podía pensar en ese momento: se lanzó hacia adelante para escapar de lo que sea que estuviera acechándola, esperando probar su sangre. ¡Su casa estaba solo a unos metros de distancia! Ella solo podía esperar que el vampiro no la siguiera dentro y atacara a los niños.

Un brazo se envolvió alrededor de sus hombros. Otro se enrolló sobre su estómago, inmovilizándola completamente. Pudo oír un jadeo en su espalda. Los brazos la arrastraron aún más cerca y notó cómo su corazón se aceleraba. Sintió la respiración jadeante contra su cuello mientras que la nariz del vampiro rozaba su oído. El dolor se esparció por sus hombros cuando el vampiro la aferró con fuerza clavando sus dedos en su piel. Lo oyó respirar profundamente como si estuviera inhalando la esencia de su sangre fluyendo bajo su frágil piel.

Por fin, su cuerpo reaccionó. Dejó caer todo su peso hacia abajo con la esperanza de que el vampiro la liberara al menos unos segundos. Sus intentos fueron vanos. Incluso cuando levantó ambos pies del suelo, el vampiro no cedió un solo centímetro de su agarre. La está apretando tan fuerte ahora que ella solo puede concentrarse en el dolor. Cerró los ojos mientras aguardaba la punzada de una mordida.

"¡Ohh! ¿Pero qué es esto? ¿Finalmente te diste por vencido?" dijo una voz burlona. Tenía un deje bromista y era obviamente masculina. Sus ojos se abrieron en sorpresa ante el ruido, aunque solo podía concentrarse en la puerta de su casa. Su refugio seguro. No podía ver al vampiro que había hablado, pero por el sonido podía adivinar que se encuentraba a su espalda. "¡Vaya, vaya! No te detengas por mí. Nadie más está por aquí, no te atraparán. Debes necesitarlo, si incluso el más débil olor de sangre te pone así de hambriento."

El vampiro detrás suyo se congeló. Ella aún podía percibir su aliento, pero no lograba apartar la vista de la puerta de su hogar. Sus rodillas todavía se encontraban recogidas a la altura de su estómago, obligando al vampiro a cargarla sin esfuerzo aparente sobre el suelo. Su corazón aún estaba retumbando en su pecho. Ahora había _dos_ vampiros. Toda esperanza de salir viva la abandonó. Luchó contra las lágrimas que amenazaban con brotar de sus ojos mientras sentía cómo el cuerpo del vampiro sosteniéndola se tensaba.

"¿Oh, qué sucede? ¿Se ha rendido al fin?" el vampiro se oía mucho más cerca ahora. Un rostro apareció en frente de sus ojos obligándola a enfocarse en él. Su cabello estaba peinado hacia atrás y era de un bello color violeta. Tanto sus ojos rojos como su sonrisa reflejaban crueldad al tiempo que se inclinaba hacia adelante para inspeccionar su cara. Ella podía adivinar por su vestimenta que se trataba de un guardia. Él puso sus manos sobre sus caderas acercando su nariz a la suya. Ella echó su cabeza hacia atrás por instinto, rozando el costado del vampiro detrás suyo. Esto hizo que sienta cómo si su corazón estuviera a punto de salirse de su pecho. Los ojos rojos enfrente de ella revolotearon de su rostro al del otro vampiro. Debido a la nueva posición en la que se encontraba, ella podía ver algo de cabello rubio, pero nada más. Aún estaba demasiado asustada como para girar la cabeza y mirarlo.

"Awww, ¡Parece una gatita!" Susurró maravillado el vampiro de cabello violeta. Estiró la mano y acarició su mejilla. Ella sacudió su cabeza hacia un lado mirando en una dirección diferente, exponiendo sin querer su garganta a los otros dos. "¡Mira! Incluso está dispuesta, ¡No puedes dejar pasar esta oportunidad!"

De repente, el vampiro detrás de ella la soltó. Cerró los ojos fuertemente cuando el dolor se extendió a través de su espina dorsal. Una exclamación irritada hizo que los abriera de golpe. El vampiro de cabello violeta le estaba dando al otro una mirada de desaprobación. "No puedes contenerte para siempre, Mika."

La curiosidad la venció y lentamente giró la cabeza para observar al vampiro que la había estado sosteniendo hace unos instantes. Él obviamente estaba intentando no mirarla mientras observaba a su compañero con frialdad. Esa frialdad combinaba perfectamente con sus hermosos ojos azules. Esto la sorprende ya que nunca había visto a un vampiro con ojos de otro color que no fuera rojo. El ángulo en el que se encontraba era incómodo, pero aun así podía decir que el vampiro a sus espaldas era atractivo. Todos los vampiros eran guapos de alguna forma, pero este parecía llevarse el premio mayor.

Esto no redujo el miedo que sentía hacia él. No cambiaba el hecho de que había estado a punto de morderla. Lentamente, intentó alejarse de ellos. El vampiro de cabello violeta la observó enseñándole los colmillos a la vez que sonreía y daba un paso en su dirección. Ella sintió la bilis subir por su garganta mientras se alejaba aún más rápido. Sintió su espalda presionarse contra la fría pared de un edificio y su corazón se detuvo. De ninguna manera podía enfrentarse a ellos dos. Incluso si el vampiro rubio había perdido el interés en ella.

"Lacus, es contra las reglas beber directamente." La fría voz combinaba con los fríos ojos del rubio. Hizo que sintiera un escalofrío recorrerle la columna. Lacus se detuvo y observó a su compañero con el ceño fruncido. Suspiró de forma exagerada y se cruzó de brazos. Sus ojos se cerraron mientras aguardaba con impaciencia a que Mika hiciera algún movimiento. Sin otra palabra más o siquiera una mirada hacia ella, Mika se dio la vuelta y se alejó.

Lacus abrió un ojo y observó a su compañero. Ella aprovechó la oportunidad para escabullirse hacia su hogar, desapareciendo dentro. Lacus la observó irse y gruñió suavemente siguiendo a Mika. Necesitaban terminar de vigilar de todas formas. No tenía caso perseguir a la chica. Además, él estaba más interesado en fastidiar a Mika. Rápidamente, fue detrás del otro vampiro llamándolo por su nombre. No se sorprendió cuando Mika ni siquiera se inmutó.

La joven estaba observando por la ventana a las dos figuras alejarse. Sus músculos se negaban a relajarse aunque estaba segura de que se encontraba a salvo por ahora. Contenía el aliento apretando sus manos en dos puños mientras desaparecían en la lejanía. Aún la invadía el miedo de que volvieran por ella. Una mano se posó sobre su espalda, sobresaltándola. Se giró rápidamente y su mirada se encuentró con unos ojos verde azulados.

El chico levantó una ceja mientras alzaba ambas manos por encima de su cabeza. Miró a través de la ventana pero no vio nada fuera. Se volvió a enfocar en ella. Era imposible ver mucho de él, ya que su cabello era de un color marrón chocolate, que se veía negro en las sombras en las que se encontraba de pie. Era unos cuantos centímetros más bajo que ella, pero esto se debía a que era dos años menor. Él era el segundo miembro mayor del grupo.

"Izumo volvió hace un rato poco antes del toque de queda," murmuró el chico mientras se cruzaba de brazos. Si se le observaba de cerca, se podía notar que tenía el ceño fruncido. "¿A dónde te fuiste? Hace mucho que oscureció. ¿Acaso te fuiste a encontrar con alguien? ¿Le estás dando tu sangre a las sanguijuelas?"

La última pregunta tenía un toque venenoso. Ella no pudo evitar la expresión conmocionada de su rostro mientras le respondía, "¡Como si yo fuera capaz de algo así! Perdí la noción del tiempo cuando estaba buscando a Izumo."

Se estremeció ante su mirada dado que le había hablado más alto de lo que pretendía. Ambos se quedaron inmóviles mientras miraban hacia los 'bultos' que eran los demás miembros dormidos del grupo. Dejaron salir un suspiro de alivio y se relajaron cuando no parecieron despertar.

"Mira Sora, sé que has estado preocupado por mí, pero te juro que solo estuve buscándolo." Ella le puso una mano sobre el hombro mientras le dirigía una sonrisa tranquilizadora.

Él la miró con suspicacia pero finalmente cerró sus ojos y asintió lentamente. "Solo estaba preocupado. Los dos estamos sobre la edad. No quiero que ninguno de nosotros se contagie el virus. O simplemente desaparezca."

Ella pudo sentir la tensión en su cuerpo. Un ceño fruncido reemplazó su sonrisa. Todo esto era demasiado para niños pequeños. Ellos no deberían preocuparse por ello en absoluto, pero esta era la dura realidad. Quizás estaban a salvo de los monstruos que acechaban fuera de las murallas, pero existían monstruos aún más peligrosos _dentro_ de ellas.

Sus ojos lentamente se dirigieron a la ventana. Estaban atrapados. No tenían ningún lugar donde pudieran estar a salvo. Sólo podían confiar los unos en los otros. Sus ojos se cerraron brevemente antes de volver a enfocar su atención en Sora.

"Vayamos a dormir, ok? Quien sabe lo que el mañana traerá."

Él masculló suavemente, "Lo mismo que trae todos los días. Vivir bajo el mando de los chupasangres. Nunca va a cambiar hasta el día de nuestra muerte."

Ella se rio y le revolvió el cabello dejándolo aún más despeinado de lo que normalmente estaba. Él le gruñó y le dio un manotazo mientras chasqueaba, "No me toques, Atsuko."

"Yo también te amo Sora, buenas noches," le dijo juguetonamente y lo dejó. Pudo oírlo maldiciendo mientras la seguía hacia el área de descanso. Ella se tendió en el borde de la cama, entre los menores y la puerta. Sora hizo lo mismo para la parte del grupo que ella no alcanzaba a cubrir.

Fue entonces cuando se dio cuenta de que no había alcanzado a descubrir el motivo por el que Izumo se había ido. Sus ojos se sentían pesados mientras alejaba el pensamiento de su mente. Ya tendría la oportunidad de hablar con él por la mañana antes de irse a trabajar con los vampiros. Justo cuando había cerrado los ojos y su cuerpo empezaba a relajarse el recuerdo del vampiro ojiazul regresó a su memoria. Mientras caía dormida, le restó importancia al pensamiento.

Con suerte, no volvería a encontrarse con él nunca más.


	3. Capítulo 2

¡Hola! (-^〇^-) solo quería dar las gracias a las personas que me dejaron un review: Melissa kyuhyun, Pascualita Son y Ryuuugu. Muchas gracias por sus comentarios, me alegra saber que ya tengo algunos lectores ∧∧. También quiero informar que le haré unos pequeños cambios al primer capítulo, más que nada en el tiempo en el que está escrito, que no afectara a la historia :3

Como siempre, agradeceré a la creadora de este fanfic **Shadows4Twilight.** Sin ella nada de esto habría sido posible :D

Bueno, aquí tienen el segundo capítulo traducido, ¡Disfruten!

…..

Apenas si podía mantener los ojos abiertos mientras sujetaba la vara y la agitaba en frente del niño, quien dio un paso adelante. Había tenido pesadillas toda la noche sobre vampiros acechándola y bebiendo su sangre. Escuchó el leve sonido de un 'beep' y dio un paso atrás mientras el vampiro a quien estaba asistiendo le demandaba el nombre del niño. Hacía ya un buen rato que se encontraba distraída. Hay tantos niños en la fila hoy que probablemente regresará a casa después de la cena antes de terminar con todos. Al menos no era a ella a la que le estaban drenando el desagradable líquido que todos los vampiros insistían en tomar.

A este paso, nunca terminaría. Las filas se movían lentamente hoy. Algunos niños no habían querido cooperar. Estiró la cabeza por encima de la fila para ver cuantos faltaban. El final de la línea se acercaba más y más. La frustración fluyó por su cuerpo mientras volvía a sacudir la vara en las etiquetas de identificación y escuchaba nuevamente el 'beep' del aparato.

Después de lo que parecieron horas, por fin terminó su trabajo. Se escabulló rápidamente fuera de la vista de los vampiros para los que trabajaba y se arrancó el estúpido sombrero de la cabeza, guardándolo en su bolsillo con un gruñido. Le habían pagado una pequeña cantidad de dinero que creían que se merecía. Pero parecía que fuera cada vez menos. De todas formas, no es como si pudiera pedirles un aumento. Se detuvo en medio de un callejón y miró a su alrededor para asegurarse de que nadie más estuviera por ahí. Sacó el dinero de su bolsillo y lo contó varias veces. Sintió su corazón hundirse.

Era menos de lo que había recibido la vez anterior. Hizo una bola con el dinero y pateó la pared llena de frustración.

"¡Maldición!" Resopló suavemente mientras guardaba el dinero en lo más profundo de sus bolsillos. Quizás sería capaz de comprar algo de fruta. Quizás algunos vegetales, pero estaba segura de que comprar carne iba a resultar imposible por un tiempo. Cerró sus ojos y se apoyó contra la pared. No quería llegar a su casa molesta y preocupar a los pequeños. Lo último que le faltaba era que otro volviera a desaparecer.

"Hola, pequeña mariposa," Una suave voz se oyó a su espalda, haciéndola saltar. "¿Sucede algo malo?"

Ella se dio la vuelta para mirar hacia la boca del callejón. Era un vampiro, aunque eso no era ninguna sorpresa. Todavía no habían dado el toque de queda, así que no debería estar en problemas. Ella intentó sonreír, aunque estaba segura de que no había tenido éxito. Se estremeció ante la cruel sonrisa que apareció en su rostro. Todos los vampiros tenían o bien una sonrisa cruel, o arrogante. Eso la molestaba. Concentró su atención en el vampiro delante de ella y lo observó detenidamente.

Era apuesto como muchos otros. Su cabello estaba sujeto por la parte de atrás y era largo. Algunos mechones caían alrededor de su rostro, acentuando las facciones crueles y afiladas. Tenía los típicos ojos rojos y orejas puntiagudas como todos los demás. Fue su vestimenta lo que la sorprendió. No llevaba el uniforme usual de los guardas de la ciudad. Empezó a sentir escalofríos.

'Oh no. Debe ser un noble. Esto es malo.'

Dio un paso atrás y dijo lo más dulcemente que pudo, "Ah, no sucede nada, milord. Solo estaba pensando en algo que pasó hace unos días, le agradezco su preocupación."

Él inclinó su cabeza unos centímetros hacia la derecha mientras sus ojos escaneaban su cuerpo. Esto hizo que la piel de Atsuko se estremeciera, aunque intentó no demostrarlo. La sonrisa del vampiro se ensanchó un poco, dándole una apariencia escalofriante. Ella dio otro paso atrás, y luego otro más. Él le dijo suavemente, como si le estuviera hablando a un niño, "Pero bueno, querida, no hay necesidad que me mientas. Solo dime que te sucede, quizá yo pueda ayudarte. ¿Acaso no te pagaron lo suficiente hoy?"

Atsuko sintió su cuerpo tensarse y sonrió. Él solo estaba jugando con ella. Simplemente lo sabía. "Me pagaron la cantidad que creyeron suficiente, milord."

Dio dos pasos más atrás, ahora estaba en lo profundo del callejón. La expresión del rostro del vampiro no había cambiado, pero ella sintió como su ritmo cardiaco se aceleraba. "¿Cuántos años tienes, querida?"

La pregunta la tomó por sorpresa. ¿Por qué debería importarle la edad de un humano? ¿Acaso hacía alguna diferencia? ¿Su sangre sabría diferente cuantos más años tuviera? Lo dudaba, pero no dijo nada. Abrió y cerró la boca unas cuantas veces sin estar segura de qué responder. Giró su rostro brevemente para mirar a su espalda a donde conducía el callejón, quizá podría escapar aunque fuera un noble.

Sabía que era incapaz de huir de un vampiro, pero en esos momentos estaba tan asustada que creyó que podría hacerlo. Se volvió para encarar al noble y dejó escapar un grito ahogado mientras retrocedía atropelladamente. Su cara se encontraba a tan solo centímetros de la suya. Había usado su velocidad para acortar la distancia entre ambos en el tiempo que a ella le había tomado mirar por encima de su hombro. Su mano se lanzó hacia adelante, sujetándola por el codo e impidiendo cualquier movimiento de su parte. Su agarre era ajustado, una clara advertencia de que no debería intentar escapar de nuevo. Su rostro no había perdido la sonrisa cruel.

"¿No sabes cuántos años tienes? Tch, es una lástima. Eres una preciosa criaturita," le dijo suavemente. Con su mano enfundada en un guante le acarició la mejilla, haciéndola saltar, para luego pasarla a través de su largo cabello. "Tienes muchos pequeños a los que cuidar. Debe ser muy difícil para ti, con tan poco dinero."

Ella se tensó, insegura de que decir, mientras el observaba su cabello pensativamente. Frunció el ceño por un breve momento, al tiempo que sus ojos rojos se movían para encontrarse con sus rojizos ojos marrones. Una sonrisa volvió a aparecer en su rostro y se inclinó de modo que su nariz quedara a solo milímetros de la suya. Los vampiros no parecían conocer el significado del espacio personal.

"¿Por qué no me dices tu edad? Partiremos desde ahí. Los pequeños deben estar terriblemente preocupados por ti justo ahora," le dijo burlonamente, a la vez que su mano soltaba su cabello para gentilmente rozar la punta de su nariz. Ella se sobresaltó, aunque esto no pareció afectarlo. "No queremos que se extravíen por ahí buscándote, ¿verdad? Solo una pequeña charla, y serás libre de irte."

Ella sintió cómo su garganta se encogía dado que su dedo estaba aún sobre su nariz. No podía ver otra salida que simplemente contestar a sus preguntas. Le aterraba pensar que él sabía sobre los otros huérfanos. Respiró hondo y respondió con suavidad, "Tengo quince años."

Él la dejó ir, tomando su respuesta como señal de que iba a cooperar. Dio una palmada, mirándola con aprobación. "¡Bien! Tienes la edad perfecta."

Empezó a caminar a su alrededor, observándola de arriba a abajo pensativamente. Ella se sentía como si fuera un objeto puesto en exhibición. Su corazón se hundió al pensar que su suposición no se alejaba mucho de la realidad. Él levantó un dedo y se dio un toque en la barbilla. "Un poco delgada, pero eso no debería ser un problema por mucho tiempo. ¿Cuál es tu nombre, pequeña mariposa?"

Su corazón empezó a latir con fuerza. Él tenía algún tipo de plan para ella, pero estaba segura de que no le gustaría. Tragó saliva fuertemente. "M-me... lla-llamo... Atsuko."

Él asintió y se detuvo justo enfrente de ella. "Atsuko, huh? ¿Algún apellido?"

Ella abrió la boca para responderle, pero él la calló con un gesto.

"No importa. No es relevante. Dime, pequeña Atsuko, ¿Te gustaría ganar más dinero? Incluso podrías comprar mejor comida para aquellos que se encuentran bajo tu responsabilidad. ¿Eso te suena bien?" Se cruzó de brazos mientras finalmente se alejaba, dejando de invadir su espacio personal, pero ella no se relajó. Había estado temiendo este momento. El momento en que un vampiro se acercara a pedirle su sangre a cambio de dinero extra. El solo pensarlo la hizo sentirse sucia. Se le puso la piel de gallina mientras todos los vellos de su cuerpo se erizaban. Todo lo que deseaba era decirle que no, pero temía que la asesinara. ¿Qué harían los huérfanos sin ella? Estaba tan sumida en sus pensamientos que no se dio cuenta que él se había vuelto a inclinar sobre ella. Su mano enguantada volvió a rozar la punta de su nariz, haciéndola saltar del susto. Él parecía sentir una satisfacción enfermiza al hacerlo.

"No quiero vender mi sangre," soltó abruptamente, sin pensar en lo que estaba diciendo. Intentó parecer confiada. "Apreció la oferta, pero no puedo hacerlo, milord."

Por un momento, él no le contestó. Fue el momento más largo de su vida. Estaba segura de que había dado la respuesta equivocada antes de que él levantara la cabeza y empezara a reír. Esto la sorprendió más que cualquier otra cosa que él hubiera hecho hasta el momento. Se tomó unos instantes en contener su risa antes de volver a mirarla con una sonrisa divertida.

"Querida, me has malentendido. Tú no eres de mi gusto. Estoy seguro que tu sangre sabrá divina, pero eso no es lo que estoy buscando. Simplemente quisiera saber si podrías hacerme compañía en mi mansión."

La repulsión se extendió por todo su cuerpo, y ella no quiso nada más que darle una bofetada. ¡¿Cómo se atrevía a pedirle algo tan vulgar?! ¡Ella no vendería ninguna parte de su cuerpo por dinero ni comida! Seguro sus pensamientos se estaban mostrando en su rostro, porque la sonrisa se tornó cruel una vez más.

"Ah, me has vuelto a malentender. Los humanos son unas criaturas tan interesantes," dice mientras ríe entre dientes. Inclinó su cabeza a un lado y continuó, "Tan solo quisiera que vengas a mi mansión a jugar con uno de mis sirvientes. Verás, él no tiene ningún amigo de su edad. Está tan solo y necesita a alguien con quien hablar. Detesto verlo tan triste todo el tiempo."

Puso una mirada compasiva de la que ella estaba segura que era pura actuación, aunque aún se sentía abrumada. "¿Quieres que yo... juegue con tu sirviente?"

Él asintió con entusiasmo mientras extendía ambos brazos dramáticamente, "Verás, me parte el corazón que no se abra conmigo. Él cree que no necesita molestar a su amo con problemas insignificantes. Apreció que me tenga tanta consideración, pero tan solo quisiera ver una sonrisa adornando su rostro. Creo que si tuviera a alguien con quien jugar quizá se soltaría un poco. Él se mata trabajando día y noche. ¿Crees que podrías ayudarlo?"

Ella solo podía escuchar su dramático discurso sin interrumpirlo. Él hizo una pausa para observarla y volvió a inclinar su cabeza hacia un lado. Lentamente, ella asintió. Ciertamente no podía ser tan malo, ¿Verdad? ¿Qué es lo peor que podría pasar? Su sonrisa se ensanchó.

"¡Maravilloso! Puedes hacer lo que gustes durante el día. Me aseguraré de que estés libre antes de la cena. Puedes cenar con nosotros. Te pagaré todos los días. Serás escoltada a casa, dado que te retirarás después del toque de queda." Se inclinó hacia adelante y puso una mano encima de su cabeza. Ella hubiera querido sacudírsela, pero reprimió el impulso. "Se te dará comida extra para los pequeños a los que cuidas, así como una compensación monetaria. Debes venir todas las noches a mi mansión. Le puedes preguntar a cualquier guarda de la ciudad por la mansión de Ferid. Ellos te guiarán allí. No deberás preocuparte por nada más."

El temor se acentuó en su estómago mientras asentía lentamente. "No van a... no van a beber mi sangre, ¿Verdad?"

"Oh, por Dios, no. No estoy interesado en eso por ahora. Solo en tu compañía. Nada fuera de lo común. Solo el estar ahí será suficiente. Te veré mañana."

Y simplemente así, él se había ido. Ella se encontraba sola en el callejón. Lentamente, se dejó caer sobre sus rodillas. ¿Qué es lo que acaba de pasar? Sentía como si hubieran pasado siglos desde que había empezado a conversar con el vampiro. Sin embargo, ahora parecía haber sucedido hacia solo segundos. Ella había accedido a trabajar aún más duro que antes.

Todo iba a salir bien, ¿Verdad? Ellos no le harían nada horrible. Claro que no. Estaría bien. Tenía que creerlo.

Llegó a casa en un estado de aturdimiento. Todo estaba silencioso mientras entraba. Solo se oían las leves respiraciones de los niños dormidos. Había un plato de comida dispuesto para ella en la mesa. Su estómago se retorció ante el pensamiento de la comida, pero ella sabía que lo necesitaba. Se sentó en la silla y empezó a picotear el arroz frio y la mixtura de vegetales. Debía haberse acabado la carne mientras no estaba. Se forzó a acabarse todo antes de ocupar su lugar en la cama. Se echó ahí, mirando hacia el techo. Todo esto era una pesadilla, ella se despertaría al día siguiente y volvería a trabajar como siempre en las filas. Así de simple.

Pero no podía evitar pensar en el trato que había hecho. Se sentía como si le hubiera vendido su alma al diablo. Rodó hacia un lado, mirando hacia la puerta. Quizá lo había hecho. Después de todo había vendido su cuerpo de alguna manera. Sintió el arroz revolverse en su estómago mientras se forzaba a cerrar los ojos.

'No pienses en ello. Piensa en la maravillosa comida que ellos van a disfrutar. Piensa en las sonrisas que verás por la mañana cuando te despiertes. Piensa en… el… futuro…'

…..

( ^O^ ) Bueno, hasta aquí otro capítulo más. Espero que lo estén disfrutando, no olviden dejarme un review si les gusto el capítulo y quieran comentarme que les parece la historia ¡Hasta la próxima semana!


	4. Capitulo 3

¡Hola! U.u realmente quisiera disculparme por estar ausente tanto tiempo, sólo puedo decir en mi defensa que he estado muy atareada con los trabajos que me dejan en la universidad, traduciendo textos que no me simpatizan mucho (눈_눈), pero bueno, igual no es excusa para haber abandonado el fic tanto tiempo u.u lo siento (╥╯﹏╰╥)ง

Pero aquí estoy de vuelta (-^〇^-) y espero que disfruten este capítulo tanto como yo disfruté traducirlo :3

…..

La mañana siguiente pasó mucho más rápido de lo que ella hubiera pensado. Simplemente estuvo mirando a los niños jugar y dibujar. Ellos reclamaron su atención antes de que se fuera a trabajar. Terminó siendo el centro de sus juegos, en los que le tironeaban dolorosamente el cabello, supuestamente 'peinándolo' y haciéndola verse bonita para el trabajo. Izumo y Sora simplemente observaban divertidos la escena con caras cómplices. Atsuko secretamente les sacó el dedo medio desde atrás de los menores.

No tuvo el efecto deseado. Solo los divirtió aún más. Ella puso los ojos en blanco y, viendo que ya era hora de partir, se excusó rápidamente con los niños, susurrándoles lo mucho que Sora deseaba vestirse como una niña.

Era una pena que ella no estaría ahí para ver la cara que pondría él cuando los pequeños empezaran a rogarle. Se escondió en un callejón para arreglar su cabello y ropa antes de dirigirse al área donde procesaban la sangre. Felizmente, no estaría agitando la vara de nuevo hoy. Había llegado tarde y recibió una mirada de desaprobación del hombre dirigiendo a los humanos de la fila que trabajaba para los vampiros. Ella terminó siendo la que cargaba las cajas desde el almacén a la fila y viceversa. Las cajas más pesadas que contenían la sangre eran almacenadas en un refrigerador en la parte de atrás. Las más ligeras estaban llenas de bolsas frescas y esterilizadas o de tubos dependiendo de lo que necesitaran los vampiros. Atsuko recogía esas cajas después de dejar las que contenían sangre y las llevaba a donde fuera que le ordenaran ir.

Gotas de sudor resbalaban por su piel mientras se acercaba el final del día. Todavía habían muchos niños donando sangre. No llegaría a cenar hoy. Aunque no sería la primera vez que se saltaría una cena familiar.

"¿Atsuko?" preguntó una suave voz femenina. Ella estaba saliendo de la zona de refrigeración. Se secó el sudor de la frente y se obligó a sonreír. Esta mujer era un vampiro. Vestía las ropas típicas de la guardia de la ciudad. Aunque era extraño, Atsuko no sabía por qué este vampiro sabía su nombre ni lo que quería. Probablemente lo mejor era ser educada.

"¿Sí?"

"Estoy aquí para escoltarte," dijo la mujer fríamente. Era casi impaciente con un tono rudo. La vampira claramente se sentía superior a la humana enfrente suyo.

"¿Escoltarme?" Atsuko parpadeó intentando pensar a donde se la llevaría.

La vampira gruñó molesta y se acercó amenazante. "Sí, vas a ir a la mansión de Lord Ferid para cenar. Él suponía que no tendrías la menor idea de dónde estaba. Yo te guiaré allí por el resto de la próxima semana. ¿Acaso estoy perdiendo mi tiempo?"

Atsuko dio un respingo ante el brusco tono con el que la vampira le había hablado y dirigió la vista a sus zapatos. 'Me había olvidado que iría ahí hoy.'

"Humana," le soltó la vampira con impaciencia. Se aclaró la garganta y giró sobre sus talones, dirigiéndose fuera del edificio. Atsuko la miró con horror antes de darse cuenta que estaba esperando que la siga. Empezó a andar dando tumbos, intentando alcanzar a la vampira, pero cuando ya estaba a solo unos pasos de ella, esta aceleró el ritmo.

Estaba jadeando de cansancio cuando finalmente llegaron frente a la puerta de la enorme mansión. No se había fijado para nada en el camino que habían seguido, dado que la vampira la había obligado a correr todo el tiempo. El odio que sentía hacia la mujer empezó a bullir en su pecho una vez que se detuvo. Puso sus manos sobre sus rodillas y caminó hacia adelante jadeando. En el instante en que llegó al inicio de las escaleras la vampira desapareció. Algunos mechones de su cabello se le pegaban a la cara haciéndola sentir asquerosa. Estaba segura que no olía bien dado que se había saltado la ducha en la mañana por jugar con los niños.

Oh bueno, quizás eso espantaría al noble de la idea de beber su sangre. Cuando por fin pudo recobrar el aliento se dirigió a la puerta, que tenía unos elaborados picaportes, aunque no estaba segura si eran muy prácticos. Observó a su alrededor buscando un timbre o algo, sintiéndose estúpida. Finalmente, alzó una mano temblorosa hacia la puerta, que se abrió suavemente cuando la rozó. Esto la hizo palidecer y consideró salir corriendo de ahí.

"¡Llegaste!" la voz resonó a través de la ranura de la puerta. Ya era demasiado tarde para huir. Respiró hondo y se deslizó dentro de la casa. Se quedó mirando hacia el piso, demasiado avergonzada de mirar arriba. "Ew, hueles horrible."

Atsuko sintió sus mejillas enrojecer y sujetó la tela de su ropa con sus manos. ¿Podía esto ser más embarazoso? Incluso si no le agradaban los vampiros sabía que su madre estaría decepcionada de ella por no acudir al menos presentable. Pudo escucharlo acercarse. Sus músculos se tensaron cuando deslizó su mano bajo su mentón y alzó su rostro para que lo mirara.

"Ah, te ves tan linda con toda esa deliciosa sangre llenando tus mejillas," Ferid le dijo suavemente. "Tu apariencia no importa, pero siempre debes ducharte cuando vengas aquí. Quítate esos harapos. Tienes un par de trajes aquí para que te vistas."

Le sonrió y puso una mano en su espalda, empujándola con suavidad hacia adelante. Atsuko estaba impresionada por la belleza de la mansión mientras atravesaba los pasadizos. Era totalmente blanca y enorme. Habían numerosos objetos de aspecto caro cubriendo las paredes y expuestos libremente. Ella no sabía siquiera como describirlos. Fue guiada hacia una de las habitaciones. Era de un diseño simple, con una cama que parecía no haber sido utilizada jamás. Un vestidor estaba ubicado a unos pasos de ella. Otra puerta conducía a un pequeño baño que contenía una ducha lo suficientemente grande para una persona, un retrete y un lavadero.

"La cama no es para que la uses. En el vestidor encontrarás unos cuantos trajes que deberían quedarte bien. Escoge uno y dúchate. Sólo deja tu ropa en el piso del baño. Mandaré a alguien para que la recoja por ti. Te encontrarás con alguien en el corredor que te guiará al salón comedor. Comerás ahí y luego conocerás a mi sirviente. Así será todos los días, aunque tus guías desaparecerán eventualmente, cuando aprendas a ir tu sola."

Le sonrió y la dejó ahí. Atsuko se quedó mirando la puerta un momento antes de darse la vuelta y hurgar dentro del vestidor. Todos los conjuntos lucían idénticos para ella. Sacó uno y lo llevó consigo al baño. Se quitó la ropa y se metió a la ducha. El agua era mucho más cálida de la que estaba acostumbrada. Cerró los ojos, disfrutando por un momento de la sensación que le producía al caer sobre su piel antes de encontrar los productos de higiene personal. Quizás fuera mejor no demorarse demasiado, No conocía a este noble y no sabía si él era conocido por ser paciente.

Sintió una punzada de culpabilidad cuando cerró la llave de la ducha. La toalla era mullida y se sentía tan increíble al tacto como el agua caliente. La ropa era curiosamente suave también, no como su vieja y áspera vestimenta. Se dio una última revisada para asegurarse de que estaba presentable antes de peinar su cabello con los dedos y atarlo en un moño en la parte posterior de su cabeza. Era mucho más cómodo de esa manera. Salió del dormitorio y encontró a un vampiro vestido como un mayordomo. El pensamiento casi la hizo reír. Él se limitó a mirarla por debajo de su nariz con evidente molestia.

Justo como todos los demás vampiros era obvio que se sentía muy superior a los humanos. Ella le hizo una mueca a sus espaldas mientras la conducía por el pasillo. No la importaba si parecía infantil o no.

"Refrena esos impulsos salvajes en frente del amo, humana." Ella dio un salto ante su voz monótona. No había creído que se daría cuenta. Fijó la vista en sus pies mientras lo seguía. "Humana, presta atención al camino, no te guiaré para siempre. Si no puedes hacer algo tan sencillo como eso temo que el amo esté perdiendo su tiempo."

La rabia empezó a fluir por su cuerpo ante sus palabras, pero se mordió la lengua. Literalmente. Quizás fuera un vampiro de bajo rango, pero aun así era mucho más fuerte que ella. Además, ella no tenía ningún arma para defenderse. Intentó memorizarse el trayecto, pero encontró difícil concentrarse. Nunca había estado en una casa tan grande y hermosa.

No tardaron mucho en llegar a un gran salón. Una mesa igualmente grande se encontraba ubicada en medio. Estaba hecha de algún tipo de madera de cerezo y cubierta por un mantel blanco. Una fila de velas alumbraban desde el centro. La cantidad de comida esparcida ante sus ojos provocó que su estómago rugiera. Había comida suficiente como para alimentar a cinco personas adultas. Atsuko dudaba que Ferid estuviera planeando comer con ella. Para su sorpresa, él estaba sentado a la cabeza de la mesa cerca a la comida. Le hizo un gesto invitándola a sentarse en una silla a su izquierda. Ella no quería estar tan cerca suyo, pero su hambriento estómago la persuadió de acercarse.

"Debes estar hambrienta, querida. Siéntate y come," le dijo Ferid con una sonrisa. Sus ojos nunca dejaron de observarla mientras ella obedecía sus órdenes. Solo tardó unos minutos para que fuera evidente que estaba más interesado en mirarla a ella en lugar de comer. La comida perdió el gusto en su boca. Atsuko se obligó a tragarla.

"Esto...umm…" No estaba segura de que era exactamente lo que quería pedirle mientras observaba su plato. ¿Acaso podía pedirle que comiera con ella? ¿Acaso los vampiros comían siquiera comida humana? De repente sintió como si no supiera nada de sus captores. Este pensamiento hizo que la comida se asentara incómodamente en su estómago y puso sus cubiertos sobre la mesa.

"Yo ya he cenado, todo esto es para ti. No estaba seguro de cual era tu comida favorita," Ferid se rio entre dientes, aparentemente divertido por lo incómoda que se había puesto ella. Se acercó despacio y estiró una mano, acariciando su cabello lentamente. Ella reaccionó por instinto y golpeó sus manos sobre la mesa mientras retrocedía sobre su silla con un chirrido. Sus ojos se abrieron con horror al encontrarse con los del vampiro, quien la miraba divertido. Atsuko se sentía como si estuviera a punto de vomitar. Ferid soltó una suave carcajada y se puso de pie.

"Puedo adivinar que no comerás más hoy." Hizo un movimiento con su muñeca y le dijo ociosamente, "Es hora de que conozcas a tu compañero. Ven conmigo, pequeña mariposa."

Él la estaba tratando como si fuera un perro mientras se daba la vuelta y se alejaba. Ella sintió múltiples emociones arremolinándose en su interior. Una era rabia porque la hubiera tratado de ese modo; otra era la horrible sensación de pensar cual podría haber sido su 'comida.' Sintió terror al pensar en quién estaría a punto de conocer. Ferid ni siquiera miró hacia atrás para asegurarse de que lo estuviera siguiendo. Era la última cosa que ella quería hacer, pero se encontró forzándose lentamente a ir tras él.

Atravesaron los pasillos en silencio. Estos habían perdido todo su encanto para ella desde lo sucedido en el salón comedor. Ni siquiera intentó averiguar hacia dónde se dirigían o memorizar nada. Simplemente se limitó a mirar con cautela la espalda del noble. 

Este finalmente se detuvo ante una puerta y se volvió hacia ella con una enfermiza expresión de diversión en el rostro. Se puso un dedo sobre los labios y le guiñó el ojo, lo que la hizo dar un respingo y retroceder un paso. Él parecía aún más divertido ahora. Sus reacciones negativas parecían entretenerlo. Esto la horrorizó aún más. Estaba claro que no era más que un juguete.

Ferid volvió a dirigir su atención a la puerta y la abrió sin tocar. Dio unos pasos hacia adentro. Ella pudo oír un sonido de disgusto provenir del otro lado. No estaba segura si debía entrar o no cuando escuchó a Ferid decir en voz alta, "¡Mika! Mi querido y pequeño Mika, ¡te he traído un regalo! ¡No me pongas esa cara!"

Él no sonaba muy triste que digamos. Su mente se puso a trabajar intentando darle una cara al nombre. Le resultaba vagamente familiar, pero no podía ubicarlo. Dio un respingo cuando escuchó a Ferid llamarla.

"Atsuko, querida, ¿Podrías entrar ahora?"

Había llegado el momento. Cerró sus ojos e inhaló una profunda bocanada de aire. Una vez que se sintió preparada los abrió y dio unos pasos dentro del cuarto. Miró a su alrededor. Era una habitación tan simple como en la que ella había estado. No había ningún signo de calidez aquí, a diferencia de la pequeña casa que compartía con los huérfanos. Sus ojos se encontraron con los de aquel que había esperado no volver a ver jamás.

¿Que había hecho para ser castigada de esta manera?

…..

Y hasta aquí el capítulo de hoy :3 espero que les haya gustado, por fin veremos a Mika y Atsuko juntos (ง ͡˘ ω ͡˘ )ว ¡las cosas definitivamente se ponen más interesantes!

Antes de retirarme quisiera dejarles mi cuenta de twitter donde iré comentando acerca los nuevos capítulos de Owari no Seraph y mis progresos de traducción con el fico, entre otras cosas, por si les interesa (-^〇^-) Mi cuenta es: SakurayaXD

¡Hasta el próximo domingo! :D


	5. Capitulo 4

Fríos ojos azules se encontraron con los suyos. Sintió su cuerpo tensarse y su sangre se heló en sus venas. Sus músculos se prepararon para la huida. Sin embargo, la oportunidad nunca llegó. Algo le tocó ligeramente la espalda y una mano se apoyó en su hombro. Dio un salto y apartó rápidamente su mirada de los ojos azules para ver quién era. Pese a que solo instantes atrás había estado al lado de Mika, Ferid se encontraba ahora de pie tras ella, bloqueando su única salida. Estaba atrapada.

Atrapada en medio de dos peligrosos vampiros sedientos de sangre.

Sabía que era una mala idea venir aquí. Ahora los huérfanos no tendrían a nadie que velara por ellos. Su cuerpo empezó a temblar sin que ella se diera cuenta, pero Ferid si lo notó. Su cara se iluminó de satisfacción mientras la miraba con una sonrisa en los labios, para luego dirigir nuevamente su mirada al otro vampiro, quien soltó un gruñido. "Pero vamos, Mika, tú sabes que necesitas hacer amigos. ¡Y ella es la candidata ideal!"

Su mano se movió de su hombro al centro de su espalda. Atsuko no tuvo tiempo de pensar realmente qué suponía ese movimiento para ella. Ferid dio un paso atrás y la empujó con gentileza hacia adelante, lo que la hizo perder el equilibrio y cayó en dirección al vampiro rubio. Su rostro se estampó contra su pecho y oyó a Ferid reír a sus espaldas. Sus manos se aferraron a los brazos del vampiro, buscando apoyo.

"¡Disfruta a tu nueva amiga, Mika! ¡Se amable! ¡No hagas cosas inapropiadas!"

Atsuko se sintió completamente mortificada al darse cuenta de que se estaba aferrando a un vampiro. Dio un salto hacia atrás, resbalando, y aterrizó sobre su trasero. Sus ojos se cerraron por el dolor de la caída. Ella los mantuvo así, esperando que el vampiro hiciera algo. Que se abalanzara sobre ella, la golpeara o que al menos dijera algo, pero no lo hizo. El silencio reinaba en el cuarto. Poco a poco, le empezó a ganar la curiosidad y, lentamente, abrió un ojo y miró hacia sus piernas. No estaba segura de ser lo bastante valiente como para ver hacia arriba y toparse nuevamente con aquello ojos fríos y desprovistos de alma.

Oyó un gruñido y el vampiro se giró en dirección contraria. Ella lentamente se arrastró hacia a la puerta y apoyó su espalda contra ella, recorriendo con su mirada la espalda del vampiro hasta detenerse en su cabeza. Él estaba mirando hacia afuera de la ventana, sin prestarle atención.

Esto siguió así por lo que pareció una eternidad. Atsuko no estaba segura si debía ponerse de pie y decir algo, para así al menos romper ese silencio asfixiante. Recogió sus piernas, rodeando sus rodillas con los brazos, volviendo a recorrer con la mirada al vampiro para luego detenerse en un punto entre la pared y el suelo. Todo era tan incómodo que ella solo rezaba porque terminara pronto. No se oía ningún sonido proveniente del otro lado de la puerta.

'No volveré mañana, al diablo con esto.' Pensaba para sí con amargura. _Esto_ no era lo que ella había esperado. El vampiro debía tener su edad. Era hermoso de una manera que ella no podía describir con palabras, pero de algún modo parecía...apagado.

Cerró sus ojos mientras abrazaba sus rodillas con fuerza y se obligó a sí misma a pensar en algo que la distrajera de la sofocante atmósfera. Los huérfanos ya debían haber cenado. Esperaba que hubieran comido algo más que sólo arroz. Ella había dejado todo el dinero que le habían pagado encima de la mesa cuando escapó por la mañana. Una sonrisa se dibujó en su rostro al imaginarse a Sora vestido como niña, con su cabello atado desordenadamente en múltiples coletas con lazos para el pelo. Probablemente tendría algo embadurnado en la cara que sería casi imposible de quitar. Era asombrosa la cantidad de cosas que los niños podían encontrar.

Dejó escapar un suspiro, divertida, pero se tensó inmediatamente al sentir un escalofrío recorrerle la piel. Él debía estarla mirando otra vez. Lentamente abrió los ojos y miró hacia arriba, encontrándose con sus ojos azules. La estaba observando con la misma expresión gélida que siempre parecía traer. Vaya manera de matar su buen humor. Atsuko abrazó sus rodillas aún más fuerte.

"No daré mi sangr-"

"No estoy interesado," la interrumpió él, volviéndose nuevamente para mirar por la ventana. Ella no tenía idea de que era lo podía resultarle tan interesante allí fuera. ¿Quizás los muros eran lindos?

"Parecías bastante interesado el otro día cuando me rasguñé la mano," murmuró Atsuko quedamente. De inmediato se arrepintió de haberlo dicho cuando sus ojos se voltearon a verla con un brillo de furia en ellos. Así que sí podían demostrar otra emoción aparte de la frialdad. Intentó parecer desafiante y sostenerle la mirada, pero fracasó, y volvió a dirigir la vista a la pared. Odiaba el hecho de que no era muy valiente que digamos.

"No tengo por qué explicarle mis motivos a un humano," afirmó secamente. La frialdad había vuelto a apoderarse de sus palabras.

Atsuko se sintió perdida. Decidió volver a guardar silencio. La atmósfera se tornó sofocante una vez más. Intentó distraerse pensando en los huérfanos otra vez, pero no pudo. "Tus ojos no son rojos, ¿Por qué?"

Estaría atrapada allí hasta que Ferid creyera conveniente dejarla marchar. ¿Por qué no intentar al menos hablar con el vampiro? Se obligó nuevamente a mirar hacia arriba. Él estaba de brazos cruzados recostado contra la pared, con los ojos cerrados. Abrió lentamente un ojo para observarla. Se quedó en silencio y Atsuko aferró la tela de su falda con fuerza. Sus uñas rasguñaron la piel bajo la ropa nerviosamente. ¿Qué es lo que debería decir? ¿Qué debería hacer?

"Bueno, no muchos tienen el cabello rubio, pero eso no es totalmente inusual," soltó Atsuko atropelladamente, "Es solo que pensaba que todos tenían los ojos rojos, no sabía que habían diferentes, aunque supongo que eso tiene sentido. Ferid dijo que yo no era su tipo, y que solo quería que le hiciera compañía a su sirviente."

Escuchó un ruido y volvió a enfocar su vista en el vampiro. ¿Qué era lo que había escuchado? Él volvió a cerrar su ojo. Ella no sabía si tomarlo como una buena o una mala señal.

"Los humanos son estúpidos y patéticos, No se puede confiar en ellos. Proclaman ser leales, pero su codicia los ciega de lo que es la verdadera lealtad."

Esto la golpeó. No estaba segura que era lo que él quería decir con ello. Ella había balbuceado algunas cosas, pero no recordaba haber mencionado la lealtad. Lentamente, la rabia empezó a propagarse por su cuerpo. ¡¿Cómo se atrevía a asumir que conocía cómo eran los humanos?! ¡No había manera de que él pudiera saber lo que se sentía ser un prisionero! Él vivía en una mansión, ¡Los niños en las calles apenas si tenían que comer!

"Los vampiros son los que no saben lo que es la lealtad. ¿A quién le son leales? A la persona que tenga más poder," se burló Atsuko mientras apretaba con fuerza la tela de sus ropas entre sus dedos. "¡Los vampiros son tan codiciosos como creen que son los humanos! ¡Nos mantienen prisioneros aquí y la única manera de obtener algo es vendiéndonos, de otra manera nos morimos de hambre! Y sin embargo, los vampiros encima de todo nos demandan sangre. ¿Qué pasa si la persona ya no puede darles más? Seguro que ustedes no mantendrían su...su...inservible _ganado_ ," escupió la palabra como si fuera veneno, "alrededor si no fueran de utilidad!"

Él la miró fríamente y le dijo con suavidad: "Y sin embargo ninguno de ustedes es lo bastante valiente para contraatacar."

Ella se sobresaltó de la sorpresa y volvió a dirigir su mirada a la pared. No sabía qué contestar. Él tenía razón en algún grado, pero no estaba dispuesta a admitirlo. Volvió a cerrar los ojos. El silencio reinó una vez más en el cuarto y Atsuko no planeaba romperlo esta vez. No quería saber nada más acerca del arrogante y egoísta vampiro de pie frente a ella.

Se entretuvo pensando en excusas como por qué no estaba en el trabajo o en la cena. Excusas como en dónde estuvo la mayor parte de la noche. La culpa le carcomía el estómago y dejó salir un suspiro mientras apoyaba su mejilla sobre sus rodillas. Odiaba mentirle a aquellos a quienes tanto quería, pero no necesitaba que Sora o Izumo hicieran algo estúpido, como tratar de atacar a un noble. Habían suficientes niños en la ciudad y a los vampiros no les importaría perder unos cuantos.

Sus ojos se abrieron una ligera fracción ante el pensamiento. Mañana era su turno para que le drenaran la sangre de nuevo. Ella tenía el día libre. Izumo también iría junto a un par de los más pequeños. Ella odiaba esos días. Siempre la hacían sentirse débil. Era un proceso desagradable. Por suerte solo era un par de veces a la semana o se arriesgaban a que a los niños les diera anemia.

El vampiro arrastró los pies ligeramente, lo cual volvió a llamar su atención hacia él. Intentó dirigirle la mirada más fría que pudo. Él no la estaba mirando; solo parecía estar cambiando su posición a una más confortable en la pared. Fuera de la ventana la ciudad empezaba a oscurecer, lo cual significaba que el toque de queda estaba próximo. Observó al vampiro mientras sentía que la rabia volvía a arder en su pecho.

"¿Por qué estás aquí? ¿Por qué acudiste a Ferid?", le preguntó el vampiro suavemente. Sus ojos eran distantes y tenía la mirada fija en el suelo. Ni siquiera parecía interesado. Ella no quería responderle. ¿Por qué debería? A él no le importaba porque estaba allí o si estaba vendiendo su sangre. Apoyó su cabeza sobre su rodilla e intentó ignorarlo.

Cerró los ojos y lo oyó moverse de nuevo. Seguro lo había hecho a propósito. La mayoría de los vampiros eran silenciosos cuando hacían cosas tan simples como esa. La irritación volvió a burbujear en su interior y dijo con un suspiro: "Lo encontré en un callejón después de un largo día de trabajo. Me acorraló allí e insistió en que fuera a su mansión. Yo asumí que quería mi sangre y le dije que no estaba a la venta."

El silencio los envolvió. Ella apretó los dientes. Él no estaba interesado. Ni siquiera mostraba signos de haberla oído. Soltó un suspiro y pensó en la pregunta que le había hecho. ¿Acaso no le había contestado de la manera que él quería?

"Tengo una familia," le dijo ella con suavidad. Miró sus rodillas fijamente y luego soltó un brazo, comenzando a trazar formas en el suelo cerca de sus pies mientras pensaba en por qué estaba haciendo esto. "No quiero vender mi sangre pero supuse que no haría daño pasar algo de tiempo en la mansión de un noble si eso significa que ellos podrán tener algo que comer."

Él aún no decía nada. Ella alzó la mirada para encontrarse con la suya. Sus ojos aún eran fríos y precavidos. No tenía idea de lo que podía estar pensando. La estaba observando, pero no la _veía_. Se tranquilizó al mirarlo. Quizá no sería tan malo regresar. No era como si les estuviera dando su sangre a los vampiros. Este ni siquiera se le había acercado.

Se removió un poco en su sitio sintiéndose adolorida por estar en la misma posición tanto tiempo. Intentó no hacer ningún sonido mientras estiraba sus brazos y piernas, pero un suave quejido logró salir de sus labios. Mika había dirigido su atención de su rostro a sus temblorosas extremidades.

"¿Por qué me atacaste esa noche? Aunque no bebiste mi sangre, ¿Por qué?" Atsuko lo observó mientras volvía a dirigir su mirada de sus pies a su rostro. Se quedó mirándola unos instantes en silencio. Justo cuando creía que no iba a decir nada él abrió la boca.

Una mórbida forma de excitación burbujeo en su interior ante el pensamiento de por qué no había sido atacada en realidad. Finalmente tendría su respuesta.

"Ferid a vuelto."

Todo ese clímax para nada. Eso no era lo que ella quería oír. Se arrastró apresuradamente lejos de la puerta mientras esta se abría. Por un momento, la irritación pareció extenderse por el rostro de Ferid. Rápidamente ocultó esa expresión con una sonrisa.

"¿Lo ves, querida? No había nada de qué preocuparse," le dijo en un arrullo. Se movió demasiado rápido como para que ella pudiera moverse y acarició su mejilla con los nudillos, ocasionando que se pusiera roja. Sacudió su cabeza violentamente para alejar su mano, pero él ya la había retirado. "¿Mika se portó como un caballero, espero?"

Volvió a dirigirle su cruel sonrisa. Atsuko se encogió en su sitio y lentamente asintió. Al menos no la había atacado, así que ella suponía que era lo más cercano a un caballero que un vampiro podía ser. Por un segundo, Ferid volvió a fruncir el ceño antes de aparecer a su lado y poner una mano en su espalda, obligándola a salir del cuarto. Ella no se volteó a decirle adiós a Mika, ni él intentó despedirse. Ferid la condujo silenciosamente a través del laberinto de corredores hacia la puerta y luego se inclinó sobre ella, invadiendo su espacio personal, "Escuché que donarías sangre mañana."

Atsuko apretó levemente su mandíbula. 'Donar' era un término vago e impreciso. Ellos no tenían otra opción. No obstante, asintió lentamente. Sus manos se dirigieron a su cabello, acariciándolo suavemente desde su frente hasta su moño. Esto la hizo sentir escalofríos y trató de alejarse, aunque ello no detuvo sus extrañas caricias.

"¡Excelente! Enviaré a alguien a recogerte antes, entonces. Disculpa al pequeño Mika. Él no tiene muchos modales. Solo interactúa con sus compañeros. ¿Ayudarás a entibiar su frío corazón, verdad?", le dijo en un arrullo. Atsuko se sentía tan incómoda que sólo quería zafarse de la situación.

"N-no sé cómo podría ayudar. Él no estaba interesado en ser mi amigo. Creo que escogió a la persona equivocada," le dijo ella quedamente. Intentó alejarse con disimulo, pero su mano siguió en su cabello como si no se hubiera movido ni un centímetro.

"Ah, creo que tú tienes algo que ofrecerle," afirmó con confianza. Su mano soltó su cabello, rozando su oído y posándose en su cuello. Sus dedos recorrieron la superficie de este, ocasionándole escalofríos, por lo que intentó alejarse, pero su mano se afianzó en su nuca y detuvo sus vanos intentos de huir. Inclinándose sobre ella, le susurró al oído: "Tienes algo que él necesita, pero se rehúsa a tomar. Vas a encontrar la manera de penetrar ese frío corazón que tiene y cambiarás su forma de pensar."

Sus dedos presionaron la piel alrededor de su cuello y su corazón empezó a latir violentamente. Había temido este momento. Él realmente quería su sangre.

"Me mentiste," dijo en un lloriqueo apenas audible. Ni siquiera estuvo segura de que la había escuchado hasta que lo oyó reír contra su oído.

"No, querida. No te he mentido, No quiero tu sangre. Realmente no eres mi tipo, pero necesito tu sangre para _alguien_."

Sus ojos se cerraron con violencia, sintiéndose enferma. ¿Cómo podía haber sido tan estúpida de confiar en un vampiro? Sus palabras eran tan retorcidas que ya no sabía qué creer. Todas tenían doble sentido. Pudo sentirlo moverse y escuchó su voz en su otra oreja. Intentó alejar su cabeza, pero una de sus manos le sujetó la barbilla, previniendo cualquier movimiento. Sintió su aliento en el cuello y empezó a temblar. Había perdido el tono burlón que había usado hasta ahora, lo que envió olas de terror directo a su corazón.

"Recuerda, mi pequeña mariposa, si fallas en conseguir que él beba al menos unas gotas sentirás todo el alcance de mi ira. Créeme, hay cosas peores que tomen tu sangre a la fuerza. He oído que hay algo aún peor que la muerte."

Volvió a reír, aunque no había nada divertido en ello. "Ellos están indefensos contra mi. Soy un noble. Nadie me cuestionará o se preocupará si hay algunos humanos menos en el mundo."

Y con esa afirmación la empujó bruscamente fuera de la puerta frontal. Atsuko cayó sobre sus manos y rodillas, y miró fijamente el suelo en silencio, aturdida, mientras intentaba procesar lo que acababa de oír. Otra risa cruel envió punzadas de dolor aún más hondo en su pecho. "No puedes escapar. Sé todo sobre ti. Inténtalo y mataré a uno de ellos en frente tuyo."

La puerta se cerró de golpe, dejándola aturdida en la parte superior de las escaleras. No estaba segura de cuánto tiempo había estado sentada ahí. Lágrimas empezaron a derramarse de sus ojos, cayendo sobre las escaleras y mojando la piedra, mientras sollozaba en silencio. Estaba oscuro ahora. Dejó salir un grito ahogado al sentir una mano sujetar su brazo y levantarla sin esfuerzo. Atsuko sentía sus mejillas ardiendo y oyó una voz fría.

"Guarda silencio, _ganado_."

Miró hacia arriba. Su visión estaba empañada por las lágrimas, pero podía ver que se trataba de un vampiro sujetándola dolorosamente del brazo. Tenía el cabello negro y ojos rojos. Estaba vestido con el uniforme de la guardia de la ciudad. Debía estar ahí por alguna razón. Escuchó un 'tch' proveniente de algún lugar y una segunda mano la sujetó del otro brazo, apurando de alguna manera al otro vampiro. Una voz juguetona dijo, "Vaya, vaya, Rene. Nos dijeron que no le hiciéramos daño. Mira esa lastimera cara. ¿Lo hace un poco difícil, no crees?"

Atsuko se volvió para observar al segundo vampiro. Tenía el cabello violeta peinado hacia atrás. Le resultaba vagamente familiar. Aunque su voz se estaba desvaneciendo. Podía sentir su cuerpo rindiéndose después de todo el shock sufrido. Oyó débilmente al vampiro llamado Rene responder algo parecido a que no olía rastros de sangre ni veía marcas.

Sus voces fueron desvaneciéndose mientras la arrastraban. Sus ojos se cerraron y sintió su fuerza abandonarla. ¿Qué había hecho? Ella sólo quería proteger a su familia, pero en lugar de ello los había puesto en peligro. Ellos no tenían idea del peligro que los acechaba si ella fallaba en complacer al noble. Ahora no tenía opción. Debía hacer lo que fuera necesario para proteger a los huérfanos.

Justo mientras sentía los últimos retazos de conciencia abandonar su cuerpo tuvo un último pensamiento.

¿Acaso alguna vez tuvo otra opción?

.

.

.

Hola! Uwu me quiero disculpar por la gigantesca tardanza en subir este capítulo, solo puedo decir que luego de que mis clases terminaran en diciembre estuve medio ocupada buscando trabajo y viendo animes que había dejado en hiatus u.u no es excusa, lo sé, pero lo siento っ╥╯﹏╰╥

Pero bueno, aquí está el capítulo, disfrútenlo, espero actualizar la próxima semana el que sigue, les deseo un feliz año nuevo atrasado a todos! :3 Gracias por seguir ahí a pesar de ser una tardona, me hacen muy feliz! (≧∇≦)


	6. Capitulo 5

**Aviso: Este capítulo está narrado desde la perspectiva de Mika, desde los sucesos ocurridos en los primeros capítulos. Disfruten!**

El olor de la sangre en el aire era denso. Se filtraba en su garganta y volvía insoportable la necesidad de beber. Un dolor desgarrador atravesaba su cuerpo. Se agachó y cerró sus ojos esperando que quien fuera que estuviera sangrando se alejara. Sus dedos se entrelazaron con su cabello al tiempo que empezaba a jadear. Quienquiera que fuera se estaba acercando más y más a su escondite.

Él podía verla ahora. Una muchacha de pelo oscuro apresurándose por el camino. No le importaba lo suficiente como para llevarla a su escondite. Era una humana, eso era todo en lo que él podía pensar. El olor de la sangre se volvía más intenso, haciéndole imposible respirar. Observó atentamente cada uno de sus movimientos.

'No corras. Solo sigue caminando. No corras,' rogaba silenciosamente. Le resultaba imposible apartar la mirada de la fuente del aroma. Ella estaba mirando algo, pero a él no le importaba. Todo su cuerpo se tensó al verla congelarse. Sabía lo que ella estaba a punto de hacer. Desearía que no lo hiciera, pero era obvio que la chica estaba a punto de echar a correr.

Su cuerpo reaccionó más rápido que su mente. Sus brazos la atraparon y la apretaron contra él. Podía sentir el latido acelerado de su corazón contra sus brazos. Él parecía no ser capaz de recobrar el aliento al tiempo que se inclinaba contra su cuello. Inhalo suavemente, el olor de la sangre era mucho más fuerte ahora que se encontraba justo bajo su nariz. No le tomaría mucho tiempo, sus colmillos estaban hechos para atravesar la piel con facilidad. Probablemente ni siquiera demandaría ningún esfuerzo de su parte hacerlo.

Ella intentó luchar contra él. Dejó caer todo su ligero peso hacia abajo, pero él simplemente la sostuvo con más fuerza. Apenas podía sentirla moverse ahora que estaba sosteniendo su peso completamente. Abrió su boca lentamente, aproximándose a su cuello, cuando oyó a Lacus llamarlo.

Como si hubieran vaciado un balde de agua fría sobre su cabeza, recobró la razón abruptamente. Cada músculo de su cuerpo se tensó al percatarse de la situación en la que se encontraba. Sus dedos de seguro habían dejado marcas en la piel de la humana. Su mandíbula aún se encontraba abierta, lista para morder, mientras Lacus seguía hablando sin parar. La espalda de la chica estaba presionada contra su pecho. Podía darse cuenta ahora que su aroma era lo opuesto a simple sangre. Ella tenía una especie de olor floral que él no podía ubicar. Lo que más lo sorprendía era lo pequeña que era.

Era más ligera de lo que probablemente debería ser. Era bajita comparada con él. Su cabeza apenas alcanzaba su barbilla si recordaba correctamente. Su memoria estaba nublada debido a haber perdido el control. Probablemente la chica tendría su misma edad. Podía sentir unos pechos totalmente desarrollados bajo su brazo. Por un momento, se sintió mortificado que realmente estuviera _tocándola_.

La chica mantenía su rostro lo más alejado posible de Lacus, quien parecía divertido por su incomodidad. De este modo, su pálida garganta estaba más expuesta a él. Finalmente pudo enfocarse en lo que Lacus estaba diciendo.

"¡Mira! Incluso está dispuesta, ¡No puedes dejar pasar esta oportunidad!"

Sintió una profunda repulsión inundar su garganta ante dichas palabras. Él había estado a punto de atacar a la humana, incitado por la más leve esencia de su sangre. Se alejó bruscamente de ella como si estuviera en llamas, dejándola caer al suelo. No se molestó en mirarla. Centró su atención en Lacus, observándolo fríamente con su típico gesto de desaprobación en todo su rostro. Mika intentó mantenerse enfocado en él, pero se dio cuenta de que le era imposible ya que aún estaba luchando por mantener el control.

"Lacus, es contra las reglas beber directamente," se encontró diciendo. Ignoró la irritación de Lacus mientras luchaba con la necesidad de mirar hacia abajo a la aterrada humana, Decidió que lo mejor para él era alejarse del aroma. Se dio la vuelta y empezó a caminar en la dirección opuesta. Pudo oír un leve forcejeo y el sonido de una persona corriendo. Miró hacia atrás para ver a Lacus siguiéndolo y más allá a la humana desapareciendo por la puerta de una de las casas.

"No tenías por qué haberla dejado ir, sabes. Yo no te hubiera delatado," dijo Lacus. Mika le dirigió una mirada y aceleró el paso. Cuanto más se distanciara de esa humana, mejor.

Pudo verla trabajando en las filas al día siguiente y rápidamente se alejó de allí. Aparentemente, su extraño comportamiento llamó la atención de la peor persona posible. Ferid se había llevado a Mika a un lado para cuestionarle por qué estaba huyendo de sus deberes. No iba con él hacer eso. Cuando Mika no respondió, una sonrisa cruel se formó en el rostro de Ferid y simplemente dijo, "Tengo otras maneras de averiguar lo que quiero."

Mika le dirigió una mirada gélida y se fue. No quería lidiar con el errático comportamiento de Ferid. No le preocupaba lo que hiciera él de todas formas. Mika tenía otras cosas rondando por su mente. Necesitaba ver a la Reina y restablecer sus reservas. Quizá ella le daría más si se lo pedía. Odiaba ser tan dependiente de algo como la sangre.

Debería haberse preocupado más. Apenas tres días después del encuentro con la humana, Ferid entró abruptamente en su habitación. Podía detectar el olor de un humano al otro lado del pasillo, pero no le importó. No era algo inusual que Ferid mantuviera algunos humanos alrededor. Él disfrutaba de su miseria. Intentó contener su irritación ante la ruidosa voz de Ferid resonando por todo el cuarto. Se tensó cuando este llamó a alguien al cuarto.

La última persona a la que esperaba ver era a _ella_. Ahora la chica encontraba de pie en su cuarto. Ferid le dirigió una sonrisa mórbida mientras que respirar le producía escozor en la garganta. Ella posó su mirada en él. Podía ver que sus ojos eran de un color marrón rojizo. Corroboró que, de hecho, apenas le llegaba a la barbilla. Su cabello aún estaba húmedo y sostenido en un moño en la parte de atrás de su cabeza. Debía haberse duchado recientemente. Ello cubría la suave esencia floral que había olido aquella noche.

Ferid estaba hablando. Mika no estaba seguro si se estaba dirigiendo a él o a la chica hasta que escuchó su propio nombre. Casi arruga la nariz en señal de disgusto. Habían pasado 4 años desde que era un vampiro y justo ahora Ferid estaba preocupado de que él tuviera 'amigos'? Él no necesitaba amigos. Él no quería amigos. Él solo quería a su familia. Él sólo quería a Yuu de vuelta. Quería salvarlo. Necesitaba salvar a Yuu para redimirse por haber ocasionado la muerte de su familia.

El cuerpo de la humana chocó contra el suyo. Él no hizo ningún intento por sujetarla. En cambio, fijó su vista en Ferid, quien parecía disfrutar la situación aún más. Desapareció por la puerta mientras la humana se alejaba de un salto de su lado, con una expresión de pánico en el rostro. Probablemente pensaba que la iba a atacar de nuevo. Posó su fría mirada en ella.

Todo esto era culpa de ella. Era su culpa que Ferid tuviera un retorcido plan que él no estaba seguro de querer saber. Ahora estaría desperdiciando su tiempo con esta pequeña humana. Sus labios se curvaron con un gruñido ya que ella no lo estaba mirando a la cara. Estaba observando sus piernas. Los humanos eran tan arrogantes que creían que no tenían por qué mirar a una persona a los ojos. Su ira volvió ante aquel pensamiento. Los humanos solo eran buenos para usarse entre ellos por su propio beneficio. Gruñó suavemente y se giró para dirigirse hacia la ventana.

Observó el exterior para calmarse. Podía sentir la mirada de la chica sobre su espalda. No se molestó en girarse a verla. La dejaría mirarlo todo lo que quisiera. La habitación estuvo silenciosa por un tiempo. Sus oídos captaron una suave risa. Enfocó su atención en la chica. Estaba apoyada contra la puerta abrazando sus rodillas con una sonrisa en la cara. Esto iluminaba su rostro otorgándole una apariencia atractiva. La alegría parecía caerle mejor a su rostro que el terror.

Él nunca había sido fan del terror, el dolor o cualquier otra emoción negativa. Finalmente, ella lo miró. Abrió su boca para decir algo acerca de no querer darle su sangre.

Su respuesta fue automática. "No estoy interesado."

Apartó su mirada de ella, disgustado de que hubiera asumido automáticamente que él era igual al resto. En el momento en el que ella le recordó la noche en que la había atacado, la ira volvió a inundarlo. La observó nuevamente, ella quizá no se había cuenta, pero se había encogido contra la puerta aún más.

'Patético,' gruñó en su mente mientras le decía ásperamente, "No tengo por qué explicarle mis motivos a un humano."

Esperó que eso diera por finalizada la conversación, pero no fue así. Después de unos momentos de feliz silencio, ella le preguntó con suavidad, "Tus ojos no son rojos, ¿Por qué?"

Él había dejado de mirar por la ventana ya que claramente no le estaba ayudando para nada a tranquilizarse. Se cruzó de brazos y se apoyó contra la pared, con los ojos cerrados. No quería contestar. Sintió un profundo dolor cuando los recuerdos de la sangre y las lágrimas aparecieron frente a sus ojos. Abrió un ojo para escapar de las imágenes y se enfocó en la humana viva en su delante.

Sintió una punzada de dolor al pensar en cómo se vería Akane si hubiera tenido la oportunidad de llegar a esa edad. O cómo se verían los otros si hubieran tenido la oportunidad de crecer. Yuu ya había cambiado mucho. Seguro él también había cambiado. Sin embargo, ellos aún se reconocían mutuamente.

Ella estaba balbuceando nerviosamente, tratando de corregir algunos errores que creía haber hecho. Mika se preguntó si ella tendría a alguien. ¿Acaso tenía una familia que la esperaba en casa? Casi río ante el pensamiento. Volvió a cerrar su ojo.

'Ridículo.' No debían importarle mucho si ella estaba aquí. Los estaba poniendo en peligro. Incluso podía llegar a tener la estúpida idea de escapar y conseguir que los mataran a todos. Ferid había manipulado a muchos humanos haciéndoles creer que podían escapar. Él adoraba ver como la esperanza desaparecía enfrente de sus ojos.

Mika se encontró diciendo sus pensamientos en voz alta sin realmente haber tenido la intención de decirlos. "Los humanos son estúpidos y patéticos, No se puede confiar en ellos. Proclaman ser leales, pero su codicia los ciega de lo que es la verdadera lealtad."

Abrió sus ojos para observarla. Podía ver la mirada atónita en el rostro de la chica ante sus frías palabras y por un momento sintió satisfacción. Ella abrió su boca y empezó a sermonearlo como si él no tuviera idea de lo que había dicho. Se quejaba de lo difícil que era ser un humano aquí donde era seguro. Donde al menos tenían comida. Donde estaban a salvo de los jinetes del apocalipsis. A salvo de los humanos que querían experimentar con ellos como lo hicieron con él y con Yuu.

"Y sin embargo ninguno de ustedes es lo bastante valiente para contraatacar," se burló. Observó cómo ella se sobresaltaba y todo su enojo se esfumaba. Entrecerró los ojos cuando ella apartó la mirada. Justo como pensaba. Forzados a ser sumisos. Igual que el ganado. Su estómago se revolvió del disgusto. Ella le recordaba a como había sido él años atrás antes de que verdaderamente aprendiera su lección. La lección de cuan dura era la realidad comparada con la fantasía.

Ella se quedó en silencio por un rato, lo cual lo hizo fruncir el ceño. Observó los sutiles movimientos que hacía la chica mientras enfocaba su mente en otra cosa. Lentamente se fue dando cuenta de que ella probablemente no conocía nada fuera de esta ciudad. Esto era su vida. Y seguiría siendo su vida hasta que la consideraran inadecuada. Se tensó al pensar que los vampiros decidieran _reproducir_ a los niños de la ciudad una vez que fueran lo suficientemente mayores. Después de todo, los humanos eran vistos como ganado. No sería descabellado pensar que los vampiros decidieran hacerlo con su comida para mejorar el sabor y la regeneración.

Sintió algo de lástima por la pequeña humana en frente suyo. Estaba tratando tan desesperadamente de parecer valiente ante el vampiro que la había atacado. Quizás aún había esperanzas para ella después de todo.

Pero él no quería desperdiciar su tiempo. Si se encontraba allí por razones egoístas él no tendría nada que hacer por ella.

"¿Por qué estás aquí? ¿Por qué acudiste a Ferid?" Él _tenía_ que saberlo. Dependiendo de su respuesta, la ayudaría lo mejor que pudiera. La observó debatir su respuesta y se sintió impaciente por saberla. Se movió levemente, asegurándose de que lo oyese. Ella suspiró y finalmente le dio la respuesta que él buscaba. Aunque al principio su respuesta sonó vaga y egoísta. Había sido acorralada y accedió para salvarse a sí misma.

Él no iba a ayudarla. Esto sólo acentuó la idea que tenía sobre los humanos siendo codiciosos. Sus siguientes palabras, sin embargo, le hicieron sentir un escalofrío recorrerle el cuerpo.

"Tengo una familia." Vagamente la oyó hablar acerca de querer darles buena comida. De estar segura de que ellos estuvieran saludables y felices. La chica estiró sus piernas soltando un suave suspiro de satisfacción. Sus ojos siguieron el movimiento mientras su mente trabaja deprisa. Ella realmente estaba haciendo esto por otras personas.

Igual que él años atrás.

Su garganta se cerró cuando un terror helado se apoderó de él al pensar que pasaría con ella. Ferid debía tener alguna especie de plan para ella. Uno que él prefería no conocer. Se veía tan vulnerable. Una necesidad de proteger su inocente naturaleza surgió dentro de él por un instante. No quería que nadie se convirtiera en alguien como él. Ferid no la asesinaría, la dejaría vivir para que sintiera el dolor de perderlo todo. Vió su boca moverse preguntándole algo, pero él no estaba interesado en responder.

Oyó movimientos en el pasillo. "Ferid ha vuelto."

Su voz le pareció distraída. Observó a Ferid mientras la torturaba. En el momento en que sus nudillos rozaron su rostro, Mika dio un paso hacia ellos. Ferid le dirigió una sonrisa cruel como si estuviera consolidando un plan. Mika había caído en sus manos otra vez. Apretó sus dientes mientras veía a Ferid dirigirla a la salida. Se quedó de pie en la habitación por un momento antes de dirigir su vista a las afueras del castillo.

El movimiento de un par de capas blancas llamó su atención.

"Mierda," maldijo entre dientes al ver a sus compañeros. Era muy probable que la atacaran en el momento en que estuvieran lejos de Ferid.

Se dio medio vuelta y salió de la habitación con pasos rápidos. No vio a Ferid por ningún lado mientras se aproximaba a la puerta, pero no le importó. Podía oler la salada esencia de lágrimas recientes. No había ningún rastro de sangre, pero Lacus era conocido por drenar a sus víctimas sin ninguna consideración. Mika quizás no conocía bien a la chica, pero no deseaba que eso le ocurriera.

Ella tal vez podría ayudarlo de alguna manera. Abrió la puerta principal justo cuando los dos vampiros alcanzaban el final de las escaleras. Estaban sujetando su frágil cuerpo entre los dos y la llevaban a rastras por el piso sin ningún cuidado.

Caminó en dirección a ellos y ambos voltearon a verlo. Lacus sonrió maliciosamente y la levantó de una manera incómoda. Sus músculos probablemente se estaban tensando bajo la blusa que ella llevaba puesta. Un poco más y Mika estaba seguro que se iban a lastimar. Los miró desde la parte superior de las escaleras mientras Lacus lo provocaba, "Es el destino Mika. Parece que Ferid le tiene simpatía. Probablemente la veremos por aquí por un tiempo. ¿Has bebido?"

Rene los observó, ya sin sostener a la chica. La presión en su brazo probablemente le dejaría moretones en la forma de la mano de Lacus. Su hombro también quedaría lastimado. Mika llegó al final de las escaleras con la mirada fija en Lacus. Este le sonrió fríamente y la soltó. Su cuerpo colapsó contra el suelo. Mika mostró sus colmillos por un breve momento cuando la esencia de su sangre alcanzó sus fosas nasales.

Probablemente eran solo rasguños, pero aun así podía sentir la urgencia de beber. Lacus se inclinó hacia él y le dijo suavemente, "¿Acaso no huele divino? Vamos, estoy seguro que ella tiene suficiente para ambos."

"Ferid tiene un interés por ella," dijo Mika lo más fríamente que pudo. Lacus retrocedió como si lo hubieran golpeado.

"Él tiene razón, Lacus," afirmó Rene con aire aburrido. "Solo tenemos que llevarla a su casa. Eso es lo que nos ordenaron hacer. No podemos beber su sangre o Lord Ferid podría hacer un berrinche."

Lacus le dirigió a Rene una mirada de irritación y giró su muñeca. "Está bien, aguafiestas. Llévatela, no pienso hacerlo yo, ya tuve suficiente."

Se giró, ofendido, y se internó en las sombras. Mika resistió la urgencia de poner los ojos en blanco ante la pataleta que estaba haciendo el vampiro. Rene se inclinó y sostuvo a la chica por la parte trasera de su blusa mientras Mika se acercaba.

"Yo la llevaré a su casa, Rene. Sólo dime donde es," dijo Mika. La sujetó entre sus brazos, levantándola del suelo. Su cabeza se balanceó incómodamente hacia adelante y hacia atrás fuera de su brazo. Pudo ver un moretón empezando a formarse en su mejilla. Uno de ellos la había golpeado. Pequeños rasguños adornaban su rostro junto con algunos moretones más pequeños. Mechones de su cabello se habían salido de su moño y colgaban desordenadamente.

Rene lo observó en silencio por un momento, hasta que finalmente se rindió y le dijo a Mika en donde vivía. Cuando Mika empezaba a retirarse Rene añadió, casi como si fuera una reflexión, "Recuerda lo que le dijiste a Lacus, Mika. No la drenes completamente."

Mika se detuvo por un momento y luego prosiguió su camino hacia la casa. Detuvo sus pasos cuando casi había llegado. Balanceó el peso de la chica haciendo que su cabeza rodara de manera que ahora estaba descansando sobre su hombro y luego siguió andando. Su mente rememoraba su infancia mientras recorría las calles. La apretó contra sí mismo sin darse cuenta. Extrañaba a Akane y a los otros. Extrañaba a Yuuichiro, incluso si seguía vivo, estaba fuera de su alcance. No podía oír sus voces. Las lágrimas empezaron a brotar de sus ojos ante el recuerdo. ¿Yuu había sufrido de esta manera? ¿Yuu los recordaba? ¿Yuu lo extrañaba?

Por supuesto que Yuu lo extrañaba. Anduvo con pasos lentos hasta detenerse mientras intentaba contener las lágrimas, sin embargo, estas continuaban derramándose. Bajó la cabeza y sintió algo rozar su mejilla. Con un sobresalto alejó su rostro y observó cómo sus lágrimas se derramaban sobre el uniforme de la chica. Por un momento había olvidado que ella estaba a ahí. Apretó los dientes mientras forzaba a sus lágrimas a detenerse. Se obligó a seguir caminando. Casi había llegado a su hogar.

Se detuvo ante la entrada. Estaba silencioso dentro, aparte de las respiraciones de los humanos durmiendo. Bajó la mirada listo para despertarla, pero se detuvo.

No podía recordar su nombre. La culpa le remordió la conciencia antes de que se obligara a alejarla. Era inútil sentirse culpable. Dejó salir un leve suspiro y lentamente balanceó su cuerpo de manera que ahora tenía todo su peso descansando en un brazo más que en el otro. Su frente ahora estaba apoyada contra mandíbula. Pudo sentir su aliento cálido contra su cuello mientras su frente entibiaba su fría mandíbula. Su mano se cerró sobre el picaporte, girándolo lentamente, y entró en la casa.

U olor de comida cocinada flotaba en el aire. Esto solo hizo que el dolor en su pecho se incrementara. Frunció el ceño cuando vio un tazón en un lado de la mesa. Arroz y vegetales. Lo más básico y mínimo que podían comer. Era mejor que algunos que solo tenían arroz, pero aun así era lamentable. Los músculos de su pecho se contrajeron ante el pensamiento. La había visto trabajando en las filas para los vampiros. Ella había intentado tomar una ruta diferente a la suya, pero habían terminado en el mismo camino. Podía ver las siluetas durmientes de su familia.

Apretó los dientes y se internó silenciosamente en la casa. Un chico mayor se balanceaba en el borde de la cama. Era como si estuviera intentando proteger a los menores. Rodó en sueños murmurando algo. Alcanzó a oír que susurraba el nombre 'Atsuko.' Eso le sonó familiar.

Sus ojos azules los observaron. No los conocía y habían tantos otros huérfanos en la ciudad que podían estar en la misma situación, pero fue guiado hasta estos.

¿Acaso estaba destinado a salvarlos? Casi resopló ante la idea de ayudar a los humanos de alguna manera. Habían humanos usando a Yuu en ese preciso instante. Era casi ridículo. Bajó la mirada y observó la figura desmayada de la humana en sus brazos. No podía ver su rostro pero podía percibir su aroma floral mezclado con el de los otros en ese lugar.

Se movió alrededor de aquel pequeño cuarto-casa. La colocó en un extremo de la cama donde habían colocado una manta. Había asumido que ella era de la misma edad que el chico. Ahora que estaba más cerca, pudo ver al otro mejor. Ella era la mayor. Seguro estaba cargando sobre sus hombros toda la responsabilidad de cuidar de ellos. La cubrió con la manta y se quedó acuclillado ahí.

Si se quedaba viéndolos lo suficiente, casi podía ver a su familia reflejada en las formas durmientes de estos niños. Cerró sus ojos y dejó que su mente retrocediera en el tiempo a los días que pasó con su familia. Casi se convenció a sí mismo que sólo había estado viviendo en una pesadilla por los últimos cuatro años.

Sus ojos se abrieron y se puso de pie. Su resolución se solidificó. Averiguaría más cosas sobre esta chica si Ferid quería jugar. Vencería al noble en su propio juego y cobraría venganza por la muerte de su familia. Haría que la chica estuviera en deuda con él. Sería a ella a quien enviaría con los humanos. La usaría para conseguir información que lo ayudara a traer a Yuu de vuelta.

Le dio la espalda a la durmiente Atsuko y se detuvo al ver la comida en la mesa. Ellos se preocupaban por ella. Seguro ella también se preocupaba por ellos. Su corazón se enterneció un poco ante el pensamiento mientras cogía el tazón de comida fría. Rápidamente salió fuera de la casa y tiró la comida. Devolvió el tazón a su lugar y les dio a todos una última mirada.

Pensarían que ella simplemente había tenido un día duro en el trabajo. Parecía ser el tipo de persona que no quería preocupar demasiado a las personas a su alrededor. El tazón vacío los convencería de que estaba bien. Los moretones quizás no serían tan sencillos de explicar, pero estaba seguro de ella encontraría una manera de convencerlos de que estaba bien.

Cerró la puerta lentamente hasta que hizo un suave 'click'. Apoyó su espalda contra la puerta y observó el cielo artificial. Pensó en Yuu y los otros. Las lágrimas empezaron a caer nuevamente. No deseaba más que pretender que todo esto era una mentira. Pretender que estos niños eran su familia. Quería volver adentro y dormir con ellos.

Cerró sus ojos. Ellos _no eran_ su familia. Él no los conocía. Ya ni siquiera eran de la misma _especie_. Dejó salir un profundo suspiro y emprendió el camino de regreso. Necesitaba planear cómo podía usar Atsuko lo mejor que pudiera para salvar a Yuu. Los humanos no sospecharían que otro humano pudiera vender información a los vampiros.

Pero primero tenía que descubrir qué era lo que Ferid había planeado para ella y protegerla de ello.

 **.**

 **.**

 **.**

 **.**

 **Hola! ewe Nuevamente por aquí, ya tenía mucho tiempo sin publicar, lo siento…again /3 al menos espero publicar el próximo capítulo más rápido…espero (?) u.u**

 **Bueno, díganme que les pareció, a mí personalmente me encantan los capítulos que están escritos desde la perspectiva de Mika, ya se ve que no es tan frío como parecía (** ง **͡˘ ω ͡˘ )** ว **y habrán más de este tipo en el futuro, así que si les gustó, ya saben (** ง **͡˘ ω ͡˘ )** ว

 **Dejenme sus reviews, me gustaría saber que les pareció el capítulo, hasta la próxima! :3**


	7. Chapter 6

Gruñó suavemente mientras intentaba alejar la mano que le tocaba el hombro. Felizmente esta se retiró, y ella se acurrucó aún más en su delgada manta. No estaba lista para enfrentar la realidad. No estaba lista para enfrentar a nadie, en realidad.

"Levántate, Atsuko."

"Lárgate, Sora."

Lo escuchó refunfuñar, y estuvo segura de que por fin la dejaría en paz. Desgraciadamente, se equivocaba. La manta fue violentamente alejada de su cuerpo. Unas manos le cogieron la ropa y la jalaron, obligándola a estar de espaldas en la cama, mientras Sora le jalaba bruscamente el cabello. No lo suficientemente fuerte como para arrancárselo, sólo lo hacía para llamar su atención y hacerla soltar un bufido. Atsuko se sentó sobre la cama mientras Sora la soltaba y se alejaba rápidamente. Se mantuvo lejos de su alcance mientras la miraba con suspicacia.

"¿Qué pasó anoche?"

Ella solo pudo quedarse mirándolo unos segundos, confusa. Podía sentir los pequeños rasguños y las punzadas de dolor de algunos moretones en su rostro. Se encogió al recordar a los dos guardias de la ciudad y lo rudos que habían sido. ¿Ellos la habían traído a casa?

Se quedó mirando la manta, pensativa. No, ellos no podían haberla traído pues habría sido obvio para Sora. Él no estaría preguntándole. Cerró sus ojos. ¿Quién la trajo entonces?

"Te hice una pregunta. ¿Por qué tienes la cara así? ¿Tuviste una pelea o algo? ¿Cómo terminó? ¿Contra quién fue? Tienes la marca de una mano en tu brazo," le gruñó Sora. Atsuko se sobresaltó y se miró los brazos. Sólo uno tenía moretones. Tenían la forma de una mano. El hombro correspondiente le dolía cuando movía el brazo. Volvió a encogerse y dejó salir un suspiro. "No puedes protegerlos, Atsuko."

Se puso en cuclillas en frente de ella. "No tienes porqué cargar con todo sola. Ya soy un chico grande. Puedo ayudarte. Planeo empezar a trabajar igual que tú lo hiciste a esta edad. Dime quien te hizo esto. Me encargaré de ello para que nunca más vuelvan a molestarte."

Ella dirigió su vista a su rostro. Su mirada de preocupación le hizo sentir una calidez en su pecho y sonrió. Él frunció el ceño en respuesta. Siempre había sido serio, al menos por todo el tiempo que ella lo conocía. Desde que lo había encontrado en estas mismas calles años atrás. Se inclinó y le pinchó la mejilla.

"Aún eres un bebé," lo molestó ella con suavidad. Contuvo a duras penas la risa que amenazaba con salir ante la cara que había puesto Sora. Estaba rojo de la rabia mientras Atsuko se inclinaba un poco más para murmurarle al oído, "Te patearán tu pequeño traserito de bebé."

Esta vez no contuvo la risa ante la mirada de indignación de Sora. Dio un bufido y giró la mano en el aire de manera arrogante. "Eso dices y sin embargo no te puedes defender, ¿O sí?"

Ella le dirigió un gesto rudo y Sora puso los ojos en blanco. Se dejó caer a su lado. Un confortable silencio reinó en el ambiente. Tan diferente del silencio con Mika. Cerró los ojos intentando reprimir la sensación de malestar ante el recuerdo. Quizás si se apresuraba y era la primera en la fila ellos se olvidarían de ella por hoy.

El pensamiento de ir hacia las filas la hizo sentirse aún peor.

"Hoy es tu día de sangre, ¿no?," le preguntó Sora suavemente, lo que la hizo suspirar.

"Te había pedido que no lo llamaras así," ella cerró sus ojos. "Lo haces sonar como si estuviera en mi periodo o algo así."

Él puso mala cara ante su tan directa afirmación, a pesar que ya estaba acostumbrado a oírla. Gruñó al tiempo que apretaba los dientes y le dijo, "eres asquerosa."

Ella suspiró suavemente y decidió abrir los ojos para mirarlo. Él todavía era tan inocente. La mención del ciclo femenino lo había hecho sonrojarse como una niña de primaria. Atsuko sonrió ante eso. Era tan divertido fastidiarlos, a él y a Izumo. Los dos intentaban actuar rudos por ella y por los menores, pero claramente aún eran niños. Esto la hacía querer protegerlos aún más.

Su sonrisa se fue desvaneciendo lentamente cuando ciertas palabras susurradas la noche anterior acecharon su mente. Había fastidiado las cosas con la realeza. Dirigió su vista al suelo mientras la preocupación la carcomía. ¿Tenía que volver? ¿Y si el noble cumplía su promesa y se llevaba a uno de los indefensos niños pequeños?

"Creí haber escuchado a alguien aquí anoche. Creí haber visto a alguien cerniéndose sobre ti mientras dormías. Intenté quedarme los más quieto que pude, pero solo debe haber sido una sombra," dijo Sora pensativamente.

"Seguramente solo estabas soñando. Estoy bien. Vine a casa anoche, ¿o no?" Atsuko intentó convencerlo. Incluso le dirigió una sonrisa, pese a que él tenía la mirada fija en el suelo. Estuvo silencioso por un momento antes de decir algo.

"Quizá tienes razón. Comiste normalmente al menos. Y estuviste aquí cuando estaba seguro de estar despierto." Se encogió de hombros y se puso de pie. "En fin, te quedaste dormida. No trabajes tan duro. Deberías ir yendo ya."

Ella asintió y rodó fuera de la cama. Sentía todo el cuerpo pesado. No quería moverse. No quería ver ni hacer nada. Arrastró los pies y se dispuso a hacer su rutina de las mañanas. Su cabello estaba casi indomable, pero se las pudo arreglar.

Izumo apareció en frente de ella apurándola en el momento en que puso un pie fuera de la casa. Sus pequeñas manos la empujaban por la espalda a lo largo de la calle.

"¡Hey! ¡Hey, hey, hey, Izumo! ¡Espera! ¿Cuál es la prisa?" Atsuko casi se tropezó. Se las arregló para conservar el balance, pero su esfuerzo se fue por la borda cuando el cuerpo de Izumo chocó contra el suyo. Aparentemente, la estaba usando para apoyarse. Ambos se estrellaron contra el piso, Atsuko debajo e Izumo arriba de ella. Él se rio despreocupadamente y se aproximó al rostro de Atsuko.

"¿Has estado caminando mucho?" Izumo soltó una carcajada cuando Atsuko lo empujó para quitárselo de encima. Él tenía un extraño sentido del humor. Atsuko se puso de pie con algo de esfuerzo.

"¿Por qué estás tan entusiasmado? Nos van a sacar la sangre hoy," le dijo lentamente. No lo entendía algunas veces. Izumo se puso de pie de un salto con una energía por la cual ella solo podía soñar. Dio saltos por el camino delante de ella antes de voltearse a verla. Atsuko lo estaba siguiendo a su propio ritmo.

"¡Nos han dejado una gran suma de dinero en nuestra casa ayer! ¡Lo usé para comprar carne! ¡Carne, Atsuko! ¡Carne de verdad! ¡Vamos a tener un festín esta noche!" Izumo bailó lleno de felicidad mientras daba saltos alrededor de Atsuko. "Sería aún mejor si tuviéramos más. ¡Imagina lo que podríamos comprar! ¡Dulces! ¡Un pastel! ¡Creo que aún recuerdo los pasteles! ¿Tú te acuerdas?"

Él se estremeció, deleitado, y empezó a mencionar varios platos que le hicieron la boca agua. Justo cuando estaban por doblar la esquina que daba a la calle principal Atsuko sintió que los observaban. Se preguntó en qué momento había empezado a sentirlo. Se detuvo antes de llegar a la otra calle y miró hacia atrás. El callejón de su pequeña casa estaba desprovisto de cualquier forma de vida, pero la sensación seguía allí. Le dio escalofríos.

"¿Qué estás esperando, Atsuko?!" la llamó Izumo. Su energía lo llevó de un salto a su lado y miró en la misma dirección. "¿Estás preocupada por los fantasmas ahora?"

Él ladeó su rostro para mirarla y frunció el ceño un momento cuando ella siguió con la vista fija en el vacío callejón. Lentamente, Atsuko sacudió su cabeza. No necesitaba preocuparlo. Le dirigió una sonrisa y prosiguió su camino por la calle. "No es nada. Solo estaba pensando en algo que dijo Sora. Así que, ¿Quién va a cocinar esta noche?"

"Sora, obviamente," dijo Izumo. Continuó parloteando hasta que llegaron al edificio. Incluso mientras estaban en la fila su parloteo era interminable hasta que llegaron al frente. Atsuko se sintió nerviosa cuando el vampiro le hizo un gesto para que se acercara. Odiaba esa sensación. Estaba fuera de su control. La hacía sentir indefensa. No era más que una vaca o una oveja.

"¿Nombre? El tono de la voz del vampiro era de aburrimiento. Ella observó el balanceo de la vara a solo centímetros de su rostro. Rápidamente le dijo su nombre y obtuvo el pase. Esperó por Izumo. Los niños más pequeños probablemente habían venido más temprano, de modo que tenían tiempo para descansar. Izumo y Atsuko estaban en el medio del grupo. Ambos se internaron en el edificio.

Terminaron separándose al no poder encontrar dos sillas juntas. Ella se sentó y cerró los ojos, encogiéndose de dolor cuando el vampiro insertó la aguja en su cuello. Cuanto más tiempo pasaba más drenada se sentía.

Finalmente, todo terminó. Buscó a Izumo y ambos salieron del edificio. Cuando estaban llegando a su hogar ella visualizó algo muy inusual. Un guardia de la ciudad estaba de pie cerca de la entrada del callejón. Se detuvo de golpe cuando la mirada del vampiro se posó sobre ellos. Ambos ladearon sus cabezas y se escondieron en un segundo callejón. Atsuko podía sentir la mirada de Izumo sobre su rostro. Lo observó. Toda la alegría de la mañana había desaparecido. Alargó su brazo y puso una mano sobre su cabeza, acariciando su cabello con una sonrisa. "Sora me dijo que iba a intentar conseguir un trabajo. Probablemente me van a preguntar por él. No te preocupes. Veré qué es lo que quieren."

Se inclinó y depositó un beso sobre su frente. Él se veía mortificado y se apresuró a la casa. Atsuko empezó a trotar tras el vampiro, quien le estaba dando suficiente tiempo para que viera las vueltas a las calles que hacía. Ella terminó corriendo a toda velocidad tras el vampiro otra vez. Se encontró a sí misma ante las puertas de la mansión. Una mansión que, tristemente, reconocía.

La pesadilla comenzaba de nuevo. El mayordomo le hizo un gesto para que entre, fue dirigida al pequeño cuarto en donde se duchó y se vistió. Una vez más, el mayordomo le dirigió una mirada de condescendencia mientras la dirigía silenciosamente al salón comedor. Ella no quería comer. No hoy. A pesar de haber dado sangre, la sola visión de la cara sonriente de Ferid fue suficiente para que se le fuera el apetito.

Él le hizo una seña para que tomara asiento. Ella lo hizo a regañadientes. Esto no fue pasado por alto por el sádico vampiro. El ambiente estuvo silencioso por unos minutos en los que ella solo se quedó mirando fijamente su plato. Un suspiro de irritación llamó su atención.

Ferid le dirigió una mirada de aburrimiento. Dijo suavemente, "Mi pequeña mariposa, necesitas comer. Sé que has dado sangre hoy. Estás pálida y temblorosa."

Hizo un sonido suave que Atsuko suponía que él creía era tranquilizante. Resultó más bien aterrador. Especialmente cuando él alargó la mano y le acarició el cabello de nuevo. "Mi pequeña, si no comes por ti misma me veré obligado a ayudarte. No quiero ensuciar mi ropa nueva."

Su cabello cayó sobre su rostro cuando él le soltó el pasador que sujetaba su moño. Solo atinó a quedársele viendo con los ojos muy abiertos. Intentó quitarle el pasador de las manos, pero él lo mantuvo fuera de su alcance y lo cambió al brazo que estaba más lejos de ella antes de volver a acariciarle el cabello. "No me obligues a tomar medidas extremas. Necesitas mejorar la calidad de tu sangre. Una dieta balanceada es la mejor manera de lograrlo."

Ferid se inclinó sobre ella. "Después de todo, necesitas llamar la atención de alguien para salvar a tu familia, ¿no? ¿Salvar a ese pequeño niño con el que estabas más temprano? ¿Cuál era su nombre? ¿Izumo, verdad?"

Su sangre se congeló en sus venas al tiempo que lo miraba con terror. ¿Era él quien la observaba en el callejón? ¿Acaso aún tenía algo de privacidad? La sensación de su mano deslizándose por su cabello le hizo pensar que no tenía privacidad para nada. Este pensamiento la hizo sentir aún más enferma, pero se obligó a servirse algo de comida en el plato. Los primeros bocados fueron un infierno. Estaba segura que la comida sabía increíble, pero se sentía como cenizas en su boca.

Luchó contra las arcadas que le provocaba la comida. Luchó contra las lágrimas que amenazaban con caer. Se tensó al sentir la respiración de Ferid contra su oreja al susurrarle, "Buena chica."

Quería vomitar la comida. Las lágrimas se mezclaron con las náuseas. El vampiro parecía feliz al saber que ella estaba en aprietos. Tarareó satisfecho mientras finalmente liberaba su cabello, de manera que lo peor con lo que tenía que lidiar ahora era su decidida mirada y su sonrisa de satisfacción.

Una vez que había comido todo lo que había podido, ella alejó el plato un poco y se quedó con la mirada fija en su regazo. Estuvo silencioso unos instantes antes de que Ferid decidiera que quería hablar un poco con ella. Su voz le crispaba los nervios, aunque se forzó a sí misma a escucharlo. Quién podía saber si iba a decir algo importante.

"Así que, sé que tomará un tiempo conseguir que le caigas bien. Pero no quiero que demore demasiado." Levantó el dedo índice. "Empezando hoy, tienes un año. Si no completas la tarea que te he dado, te castigaré."

Atsuko asintió lentamente. Un año. Tenía un año para encontrar una manera de alejarse de los vampiros. Una manera de salvar a su familia. Una manera de escapar. Quizás podrían escapar de este lugar todos juntos. Tenían que haber otros humanos allá afuera. ¡Simplemente _tenían_ que existir!

Ferid dio palmadas en el aire alegremente. "¡Vamos a ver a Mika!"

Se levantó del asiento y dirigió la marcha hacia el cuarto de sus pesadillas. Ella pasaría otro día en un incómodo silencio con un vampiro que hacía evidente su desprecio por los humanos.

No importaba, sin embargo. Al menos por ahora. Podía usar ese silencio para formular un plan para proteger a sus seres queridos.

Un año nunca le había parecido tan corto. Así como el camino a la habitación de Mika

"¡Mika! ¡Querido y pequeño Mika! ¡Tu amiga está aquí!" Una vez más Ferid la empujó dentro del cuarto. Esta vez Mika no estaba allí para detener su caída y, para su humillación, terminó de rodillas en el suelo. La puerta se cerró al tiempo que levantaba lentamente la cabeza y sus ojos se encontraron con una mirada gélida y azul.

Quizás un año sería demasiado largo.

 **.**

 **.**

 **.**

 **.**

 **.**

 **Hola! Ahora si pude subir el capítulo más rápido, aunque ayudó que fuera más corto xD Como siempre, díganme qué les pareció, me encanta leer sus reviews :)**

 **Hasta la próxima!**


End file.
